


Contact

by Kuroecloclo



Series: Roméo et Juliette, c’est dépassé [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, bxb - Freeform, implied other relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroecloclo/pseuds/Kuroecloclo
Summary: Rassembler deux adversaires dans un même club, avec le même coach, les faire s’entraîner ensemble alors qu’ils n’ont rien en commun et doivent se battre mutuellement pour gagner : c’est un pari risqué.Brian aime les paris risqués.





	1. Changement

_Yuzuru_

  

"Yuzuru ?"

 

Je relevai la tête de mes lacets vers ma coach.

 

"Est-ce que tu pourrais passer dans mon bureau quand tu te seras changé ? J'aurai quelque chose d'important à te dire..."

 

J'acquiesçai avec curiosité et me dépêchai de la suivre, refermant la porte derrière moi.

 

"Assieds toi, je t'en prie... J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu de ton avenir", expliqua calmement Nanami sensei.

 

"Mon avenir ?", répétai-je sans comprendre.

 

Elle acquiesça en soupirant presque tristement et m'observa un instant avant de reprendre.

 

"Tu es doué Yuzuru, ce n'est pas une nouvelle, et je suis certaine que tu seras un jour l'un des meilleurs patineurs au monde, sinon le meilleur."

 

"Merci", soufflai-je de plus en plus surpris. "Je vais travailler dur..."

 

Ma coach n'était pas quelqu'un qui lâchait des compliments toutes les cinq minutes et souvent elle se contentait d'un « c'est bien », ou un « tu t'es amélioré, continue comme ça », « tu as bien travaillé ». Jamais je ne l'avais entendu être aussi expensive et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

 

"Je sais que tu travailleras dur, je n'en ai aucun doute... Mais tu ne le feras peut être pas ici. Ne proteste pas, laisse moi t'expliquer. Je t'apprécie beaucoup comme élève, et crois moi j'aimerais vraiment te voir progresser encore sous mon aile mais ça serait égoïste de ma part, et je ne veux pas gâcher une carrière telle que la tienne juste pour mon petit plaisir personnel. Tu as atteint un niveau qui nécessite plus que ce que je peux t'offrir, que ce que le Japon peut t'offrir : tu dois trouver un club où tu pourras vraiment t'épanouir et malheureusement je ne pense pas que tu le trouveras ici... Tu comprends ?"

 

"J-je dois partir ?", balbutiai-je.

 

"Tu fais comme tu veux Yuzuru, je te donne juste mon avis de coach. Et il y a aussi autre chose mais il faudrait que ça reste entre nous ; je veux dire que ça ne parvienne pas aux oreilles de la Fédération... Eux aussi pensent qu'il est temps que tu passes au niveau supérieur et ils veulent te trouver un nouveau club. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savent pas ce que tu veux et je pense que pour cette fois, parce que c'est une décision qui risque d'influencer énormément ton futur, tu devrais peut-être prendre les choses en main..."

 

"Je ne comprends pas..."

 

"Eh bien : que souhaites-tu ? Que voudrais-tu apprendre de nouveau ?"

 

"Les quads !", répondis-je immédiatement en me redressant.

 

"Je m'en doutais", rit-elle. "Dans ce cas pourquoi ne recherches-tu pas les patineurs qui savent en faire ? Voir dans quel club ils sont, peut-être essayer de voir leurs évolutions dans ce club grâce aux compétitions..."

 

Je hochai muettement la tête, essayant de digérer la nouvelle.

 

"Yuzuru, je ne veux pas te dire de partir maintenant si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te chasse pas : prends le temps qu'il te faut, trouve un endroit qui te plait et où tu penses pouvoir progresser. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux d'accord ? C'est ton choix, et ne te laisse pas trop impressionner par la fédération..."

 

"Je comprends, c'est important, les Jeux Olympiques ne sont pas si loin que ça : je vais chercher avec sérieux", m'inclinai-je.

 

"Très bien, si tu as des questions sur quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander : directement ou par mail."

 

J'acquiesçai de nouveau et pris congé, mes pensées tournant à cent à l'heure dans ma tête. Chercher un nouveau club, pour progresser encore plus, mais aussi changer d'environnement et partir dans l'inconnu complet : j'oscillais entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation. Je savais que la fédération parlait déjà de certains clubs russes reconnus mais je ne m'y étais pas intéressé, je ne savais même pas lesquels étaient concernés...

 

Dès que je rentrai chez moi, je filai dans ma chambre pour commencer mes recherches. Il n'y avait pas énormément de patineurs en activité qui m'intéressaient pour leurs quads mais je parcourus quand même plusieurs vidéos de compétitions, décidant de sauter celle de Plushenko pour éviter de dériver du but originel de ma recherche et reregarder les JO une millième fois en pleurant d'admiration... L'excitation de départ se fana cependant rapidement : il y avait un nombre consistant de tentatives de quads ces dernières années mais honnêtement la plupart étaient soient ratées, soient des coups de chance qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus (sauf pour Plushenko mais là encore, concentration). Je soupirai devant le quadruple Flip de Daisuke aux Mondiaux transformé en triple branlant, il y avait un Belge qui avait réussi un quad en combo mais il était proche de la retraite, Lambiel se retirait aussi malgré son magnifique quad Toe (snif), bref : je finis par soupirer de dépit étalé sur mon lit.

 

"Un quad, s'il vous plaît...", agonisai-je en roulant sur le côté.

 

Je regardai d'un seul œil une énième compétition dont je n'avais même pas retenu le nom tout en me demandant si je pourrais rejoindre le club de Plushenko quand un saut attira mon attention. Je bondis sur ma souris pour repasser le moment : c'était bien un quad Salchow, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je mis un ralenti, plissai les yeux en observant les quarts au décollage et à l'atterrissage, l'axe, le nombre de rotation...

 

"Oui !", soufflai-je en retrouvant un peu d'énergie.

 

Ce Salchow était trop bon pour n'être qu'un coup de chance, il fallait que je le vois encore. En reculant encore dans la vidéo je trouvai le nom du patineur que j'écrivis sur un papier avec une grimace (pourquoi les occidentaux avaient-ils des noms aussi longs et compliqués ?), puis je cherchai d'autres extraits. Il ne réussissait pas toujours le quad mais son quota était plus que raisonnable, et surtout l'évolution que j'observais à travers les saisons était impressionnante ! Si certains programmes paraissaient vraiment désordonnés, d'autres au contraire montraient un gros potentiel et augmentaient au fur et à mesure des compétitions, avec le quad Salchow en plus : médaillé argent au Skate Canada avec le seul quad propre de la compétition et en ne s'inclinant que devant Patrick Chan... Au bout d'un moment je me rappelai que je l'avais déjà croisé : on avait fini ensemble sur un podium et on avait fait une conférence de presse. Je ne me souvenais pas exactement parce que j'étais malade à ce moment là et complètement hermétique à l'anglais mais il avait été agréable je crois...

 

"Quad Sal", ronronnai-je en cherchant qui était l'entraîneur.

 

Brian Orser, canadien, médaillé olympique.

 

"Maman ! J'ai trouvé un club !", criai-je en me précipitant en bas des escaliers.

 

Les clubs russes pouvaient être oubliés : je voulais ce quad Sal à tout prix.

Je n'avais plus qu'à voir s'il serait assez stupide pour me laisser le lui voler...


	2. Recrutement

_Brian_

 

Pour toute personne côtoyant de près ou de loin le monde du patinage artistique, le Japon était un pays incontournable, plus encore que la Russie : compétitions, ice shows, beaucoup de spectateurs… Ça n’avait pas toujours été le cas et le patinage n'était pas un sport historique comme dans les pays froids mais c'était une mode qui avait vu le jour avec la victoire de plusieurs athlètes japonais et le pays était rapidement devenu un grand fan.

 

En tant que coach, j'étais donc déjà venu ici de nombreuses fois pour accompagner mes élèves mais c'était la première fois que j'étais invité de façon aussi mystérieuse : la JSF (Japan Skating Federation) m'avait simplement envoyé un billet d’avion en me demandant de venir pour rencontrer un patineur qui voudrait potentiellement devenir mon élève mais ils avaient refusé de me donner son identité. Venir, rapidement, contrat, top secret, point final. Charmant…

 

À l'aéroport un homme en costume trois pièces m'attendait, semblant très nerveux et regardant anxieusement autour de nous toutes les trois secondes. Il m’emmena dans un hôtel en répétant des politesses entrecoupées de «secret, vraiment désolé» et je commençai à me demander dans quoi je m'étais fourré. Dans la chambre (ou plutôt la suite) il y avait l'homme stressé, un type qui devait être un garde du corps et une femme qui s'était présentée comme traductrice. Je n'avais aucune autre information et l'ambiance était assez gênante, surtout que le stressé regardait sa montre depuis toute à l'heure en piétinant presque sur place, ne m'aidant pas à me mettre à l'aise…

 

J'avais réfléchi à des hypothèses sur ce patineur mystère mais le Japon en avait tellement que c'était mission impossible : je ne savais même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille !

 

 

La réponse me vint sous la forme d'une délégation. Pas trois quatre personnes comme je m'y attendais, non, mais une dizaine d'officiels sur les talons d'un gamin… Je m'étais préparé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à lui ; l'étoile montante adulée dans tout le Japon, le junior le plus prometteur qui avait remporté le bronze aux Mondiaux pour sa première saison en senior à seulement dix sept ans, qui faisait frémir le haut du classement international en tenant sa peluche Winnie l'ourson…

 

"Bonsoir, enchanté, je m'appelle Hanyu Yuzuru. Merci de vous être déplacé aussi vite."

 

Il avait un accent à couper au couteau et on voyait qu'il avait appris cette phrase par cœur mais il s'était avancé avec une telle confiance, entre tous ces responsables importants, parfaitement à l'aise dans son environnement, qu'on ne lui aurait pas donné dix sept petites années (ni un nounours). Il s'était d'ailleurs approché avant les délégués et sachant comme le Japon avait une tonne de règles de hiérarchie, je m'aperçus bien vite du schéma : le patineur était rentré en premier, un homme de sécurité lui ouvrant simplement la porte en s’inclinant, il m'avait également serré la main et salué en premier, suivit ensuite par je ne sais quel directeur de section de la JSF, et après avoir retourné leurs salutations aux trois autres personnes qui s'étaient levées dès son arrivée il s'était installé juste en face de moi.

 

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur mon futur interlocuteur pour ce potentiel contrat, et il n'était clairement pas là pour décorer et apposer sa signature à la fin. Cette constatation éveilla en moi des sentiments contrastés : de l'admiration d'abord, parce qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer sa prestance pour un si jeune âge, de l'incertitude ensuite, parce que justement il ne devrait pas avoir à tenir ce rôle et que s'il le maîtrisait si bien ça voulait dire qu'il le tenait depuis longtemps, mais surtout beaucoup de curiosité.

 

"Enchanté également, Brian Orser. C'est donc vous qui vouliez intégrer le Cricket Club ?", vérifiai-je.

 

La traductrice entra alors en jeu et je me rendis compte à quel point l'anglais allait être un problème s'il venait au Canada.

 

"C'est exact, si vous m'acceptez comme élève… J'aimerais commencer dès la saison prochaine."

 

"Je vois… Mais pourquoi le Canada ? Et pourquoi ce club ? Je vous avoue que votre demande me surprend beaucoup…"

 

Le TCC était un bon club, bien sûr, et j'avais une réputation assez reconnue grâce aux exploits de Yuna aux JO, mais de là à attirer un petit prodige depuis l'autre bout du monde ? Surtout que vu la façon dont il était traité, l'argent ne devait pas être un soucis donc pourquoi pas un club en Russie comme beaucoup de ses compatriotes ?

 

Yuzuru me répondit avec un grand sourire mais je vis bien que l'ambiance de la pièce avait chuté : apparemment quelque soit sa raison, son choix ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

 

"Hanyu senshu aimerait s'entraîner avec Fernandez senshu", expliqua la traductrice en cachant mal son malaise.

 

Javi ? Que venait faire Javi ici ?

 

"Mais… pourquoi ?..."

 

Certes Javi était un bon patineur et j'étais certain que dans un futur proche il pourrait se tenir en haut du classement, mais pour l'instant il n'était que dans la moyenne haute et de façon très instable, patinant parfois très bien et parfois de façon catastrophique. Être intéressé par Patrick Chan, d'accord, un des russes qui squattait le haut du classement pourquoi pas, mais Javi ? Il n'était que dans le top dix avec des allers retours irréguliers dans le top cinq, il était un petit espagnol perdu au milieu des grandes nations représentant le patinage et les sports d'hiver…

 

"Quad Sal, bien et… constant…, je veux apprendre, bonne musique aussi, et bien sur la glace", gesticula le japonais en s'exprimant directement en anglais sans cacher son entrain.

 

"Le quad Sal ?", répétai-je.

 

"Mmh, quad Salchow", acquiesça-t-il avec excitation.

 

Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris.

 

"Ah…"

 

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre : c'était vrai que vu sous cette angle il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois patineurs à faire des quads et que Javi était sans doute le plus régulier sur le Salchow…

 

"Eh bien… Je vais réfléchir, il faudrait que je vois avec l'équipe du Club, je vous enverrai ma réponse par mail", conclus-je en reprenant contenance.

 

Yuzuru hocha la tête et se leva pour me serrer la main, s'inclinant poliment et attendant que j'ai fini de saluer les autres personnes pour m'accompagner à la porte.

 

Dès que je sortis du bâtiment je sentis que je pouvais mieux respirer et je secouai la tête : il fallait que j'en parle le plus rapidement possible à Tracy. Et à Javi aussi…


	3. Premier Contact

_Javi_

 

Pourquoi l'inventeur des réveils les avait-il équipés d'une sonnerie aussi irritante ? Et pourquoi mes entraînements étaient-ils aussi tôt le matin ?

Là étaient les questions principales qui rythmaient mes matinées à Toronto, ou partout ailleurs vu que le réveil de mon portable n'était pas mieux que celui de ma table de chevet… Malgré tout, avec la force caractéristique des athlètes de haut niveau dans leurs quotidiens, je me levai et me trainai dans la cuisine pour mettre en route la cafetière et donner ses croquettes à Effie. Heureusement que j'habitais près du club sinon je n'aurais jamais pu survivre au trajet chaque matin…

 

En entrant dans le TCC je saluai la secrétaire et me dirigeai immédiatement vers les distributeurs pour mon deuxième café du matin (normalement je devenais opérationnel au bout de trois), puis vers la patinoire. J'avais quinze minutes de retard, Brian allait encore crier…

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'espace mon coach était en effet présent mais son attention était dirigée vers la glace : parfait, j'allais pouvoir filer dans les vestiaires discrètement…

 

"Javier !"

 

Ou pas.

 

"Bonjour Tracy", souris-je avec déception.

 

"Quinze minutes."

 

"Ce n'est pas mon record, et tu n'imagines même pas le cirque que m'a fait Effie ce matin, sinon j'aurais été à l'heure, tu penses bien…"

 

La coach me fusilla du regard les poings sur les hanches et je laissai tomber.

 

"Ok, désolé, j'essayerai d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois", soupirai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la glace.

 

J'entendis vaguement Tracy dire quelque chose dans les lignes du « tu ferais mieux de réussir » mais je vis surtout le parfait triple Axel atterrit par une...un patineur, je n'étais décidément pas bien réveillé, et ça c'était bien plus intéressant qu'une Tracy en colère. Je posai rapidement mes affaires sur le banc et entrai sur la glace après avoir enfilé mes patins. Le fait que l'inconnu parle à Brian et qu'il soit justement inconnu m'indiqua qu’il devait être le nouveau dont m'avait parlé mon coach : un japonais je crois…

Il releva la tête quand je m'approchai et Brian fit de même (avec un air de reproche très clair dans les yeux). Avant que j'ai pu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche le garçon plongea à quatre vingt dix degrés devant moi, lançant ce qui devait être des salutations mais avec un tel accent qu'il m'était difficile de saisir tout.

 

"Bonjour, _ashenrélonmon_ Hanyu Yuzuru. Quad sal très beau…"

 

Il se redressa en m'observant avec de grands yeux déterminés et je mis un instant à comprendre qu'il m'avait fait un compliment et non une demande en duel.

 

"Merci, je m'appelle Javier mais tu peux m'appeler Javi. J'ai vu ton triple Axel, il est magnifique, c'était une des plus beaux que j'ai vu jusqu'ici", souris-je en détachant bien mes mots pour qu'il comprenne.

 

Je vis presque les rouages s'enclencher dans son cerveau alors qu'il plissait les yeux avec concentration pour traduire mentalement et quand ce fut fait il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux avec embarras.

 

"Merci", marmonna-t-il timidement.

 

Mon compliment n'était pas si énorme que ça et pourtant il avait l'air dans tous ses états… Je n'étais quand même pas la première personne à lui dire ça, si ? Il avait compris ce que je lui avais dit ?

 

"Javier, n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, je te retiendrai à la pause."

 

Argh…

 

"Pour l'instant contentons nous des présentations : Yuzuru, voici Javi, vous vous entraînerez souvent ensemble ou vous vous croiserez dans les couloirs. Javi, voici Yuzuru : il n'est pas encore très à l'aise avec l'anglais mais il comprend le concept de ponctualité, lui."

 

Je suppose que je méritais celle là.

 

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour apprendre de toi alors", souris-je à Yuzuru.

 

Celui ci me renvoya un regard horrifié et secoua les mains avec panique.

 

"Non, pas ! Plus jeune, pas… pas bon, bien, apprendre… _Eto…_ Pas meilleur…"

 

Ah, en effet l'anglais était fragile… J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Brian qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête comme pour dire : « oui, ça va être dur mais s'il te plaît, fais de ton mieux ». Je pouvais faire ça, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être catapulté dans un pays inconnu sans parler la langue et mon anglais était loin d'être parfait.

 

"Du calme, je plaisantais", ris-je en secouant la tête. "C'était juste une blague."

 

"Blaguou ?", répéta-t-il apparemment pas tout à fait rassuré.

 

Synonyme de blague, tu peux le faire Javi…

 

"Euh... oui, pour rire, pas grave, pas important…"

 

Mon dieu, j'étais en train de régresser… Heureusement Yuzuru acquiesça (sûrement plus par politesse qu'autre chose) et le cours put débuter.

Les exercices d'échauffement furent assez faciles à suivre vu qu'il suffisait d'imiter Tracy et je remarquai que mon nouveau collègue était très impliqué et très gracieux. Je le lui dis à la fin (un peu par curiosité pour sa réaction, j'avoue) et de nouveau il rougit comme une pivoine, ce qui était absolument adorable avec sa bouille de bébé. En plus il avait l'air tellement content que je me promis de le complimenter le plus souvent possible : après tout si quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait lui procurer de la joie, pourquoi s'en priver ? Surtout que Yuzuru était quelqu'un de facile à complimenter, il était vraiment doué, j'étais impressionné. Sauf pour l'anglais, là c'était catastrophique…

  
  
~~~~~~~~  


"Je te jure Laura, on dirait un bébé chat, et il était tout timide ! En plus il n'arrêtait pas de rougir et il avait un accent vraiment adorable, il rajoute pleins de «ou» et de «u» à la fin des mots, il y a pleins de lettres qu'il prononce bizarrement : figure toi que je m'appelle «Habielou» maintenant !"

 

Ma soeur rit de l'autre côté de l'écran face à mon imitation et secoua la tête.

 

"C'est bien, ça te fera de la compagnie. Il arrive à suivre ?"

 

"Brian s'arrange : le cours s'est transformé en concours de mimes aujourd'hui, c'était la meilleure séance de ma vie. Par contre Brian était mort à la fin… Apparement Yuzuru va prendre des cours d'anglais pour s'améliorer mais pour l'instant c'est… comment dire…"

 

"Sportif ?"

 

"On va dire ça, oui. Mais il est doué donc ça compense… Il a un de ces triples Axels, c'est incroyable ! Il n'en a pas loupé un seul, et hyper clean ! Je sens que ça va être génial…"

 

"Eh bien écoute : n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un faire part pour votre mariage, d'accord ?", sourit-elle moqueusement.

 

"Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur, ne t'en fais pas", ris-je. "Par contre il va falloir que tu attendes : il n'a que dix sept ans, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes moi..."

 

"Oh mon dieu ! Mon frère est un pédophile !"

 

"Hey, j'ai à peine vingt ans !", protestai-je.

 

"Un jeune pédophile !"

 

Je levai les yeux au ciel en la laissant rire sur son canapé.

 

"Et sinon, ça va avec Courtney ?", demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle.

 

"Ça va, elle est passée à Toronto il y a quelques jours, vu qu'on ne va pas pouvoir beaucoup se voir avec la reprise de la saison…"

 

"Le travail vous appelle…"

 

"Eh oui, c'est la vie", soupirai-je dramatiquement.

 

"Promis, je ne lui dirai pas pour Yuzuru", chuchota-t-elle d'un air complice.

 

"Laura !"

 

Elle était de nouveau écroulée sur le canapé…


	4. Louche

_Yuzu_

 

"Tu as envisagé l’option où il serait simplement gentil sans arrière pensées ?", demanda tranquillement ma mère en plaçant les plats sur la table.

 

"Impossible ! On est des compétiteurs, on va se disputer les mêmes médailles, j’arrive dans son club pour avoir le même coach… Peut-être qu’il n’a pas encore compris qui j’étais ? Ou alors il fait ça pour mieux me faucher par derrière."

 

"Yuzuru, je ne veux pas que tu dises de mal des gens derrière leur dos comme ça", me gronda-t-elle. "Tu ne l’as vu qu’une fois et ce patineur a été agréable, comment peux-tu émettre des jugements pareils ? C’est comme ça que tu considères les gens qui te traitent bien ? Je suis très déçue…"

 

"Non, mais… Désolé maman, mais… je ne sais pas, c’était bizarre, il… Enfin, il n’arrêtait pas de me complimenter, et puis… Normalement je pensais qu’on serait rivaux, comme Plushenko et Yagudin…"

 

"Mon dieu", soupira-t-elle. "Toi et ton idole russe… Tu peux avoir un rival sans forcément vouloir lui taper dessus tu sais ? Et puis le patinage a bien suffisamment d’athlètes talentueux pour que tu trouves un rival belliqueux si celui-ci ne coopère pas."

 

"Ne dis pas ça comme ça ; on dirait que je veux absolument de l’animosité avec les autres", grommelai-je.

 

"Eh bien, c’est ce que j’avais compris…"

 

"Mais non !"

 

"Alors fais un effort et sois gentil avec ce jeune homme. Je compte sur toi pour être poli et irréprochable : tu as énormément de chance de pouvoir t’entraîner ici, alors montre toi reconnaissant auprès du coach Orser pour t’avoir accepté alors qu’il avait déjà un élève."

 

"Je sais, tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire", soupirai-je.

 

"Parfait, alors mange tes légumes avant que ça refroidisse : tu as cardio à treize heures trente, il ne faut pas tarder…"

 

"Itadakimasu…"

 

"Et avec enthousiasme je te prie."

 

"Itadakimasu !", répétai-je avec un sourire en coin.

 

"Je préfère ça", acquiesça-t-elle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Le Cricket Club était vraiment un bel endroit, bien plus beau que ma pauvre patinoire de Sendai, même avant le tremblement de terre. Il y avait de l’espace, des aménagements, la glace n’était pas entourée de barrière (j’adorais ça) et le bois qui ornait les murs et le plafond rendait l’ensemble assez chaleureux malgré le froid qui y régnait. Si j’arrivais un peu mieux à comprendre l’anglais je pense que je pourrais pleinement apprécier l’atmosphère parce que les gens avaient l’air gentils, malheureusement j’avais encore du travail à fournir de ce point de vue…

 

" _Yushludjd_ faire _enizmdor_ triple Axel _fsor_ dans la séance", articula mon nouveau coach en désignant la surface gelée autour nous.

 

Faire un triple Axel ? C’était dans mes cordes à priori… J’acquiesçai et m’éloignai du bord en prenant de la vitesse, puis enclenchait le saut. L’atterrissage fut stable et je ne compris donc pas pourquoi Orser me regardait avec une telle expression de découragement. Il avait demandé une entrée ou une sortie particulière peut-être ?

 

"Hey !"

 

Je me tournai vers Javier qui s’arrêta à côté de moi avec l’air très amusé (il faisait toujours cette tête, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…).

 

"Brian _askrp_ pas Axel _yurdl_ ", expliqua-t-il en pointant notre coach.

 

Pas Axel ? Alors qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

Mon visage devait trahir mon incompréhension car l’espagnol reprit son explication avec des gestes en plus.

 

" _Yousfkrebidon_ sauts", insista-t-il en croisant les bras devant lui.

 

Alors : saut et une croix… Loop ? Au décollage d’un loop il fallait avoir les jambes croisées alors peut-être...

 

"Triple Loop ?", tentai-je.

 

Vu la tête qu’il fit ce n’était pas ça. Il soupira, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sembla prendre une décision.

 

"Toi, saut, non", déclara-t-il fermement. "Interdit."

 

"Interdit ?!", répétai-je horrifié.

 

"Oui", acquiesça-t-il avec soulagement. "Pas Axel, pas Loop, rien. Brian _waunfjdt_ travailler tes bases."

 

"Mais pourquoi ?!", paniquai-je.

 

Il haussa les épaules et me tapota l’épaule (pourquoi ?!) en me désignant ensuite Orser.

 

"Bon courage", lança-t-il en s’éloignant.

 

Je me précipitai vers le coach en priant pour avoir mal compris, ce qui n’était pas impossible.

 

"Pas sauts ?", demandai-je avec une pointe de désespoir.

 

"Pas saut", acquiesça-t-il à ma plus grande horreur. "Tes sauts sont biens, tu _mousjfrt_ travailler le reste, _moednrpresofjé_ bases."

 

"Bases ?..."

 

"L’expression, certains mouvements, les sauts _wilslbifor_ plus tard."

 

Je me retins à grande peine de bouder parce que ça n’aurait pas été poli. J’étais là pour obtenir le quad Salchow et il me privait de sauts : qu’est-ce que j’allais faire ?

 

L’heure suivante fut consacrée au travail des angles de quarts et même si je savais que c’était utile je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de déprimer pour les sauts.

 

"On va _begginwoejod_ spins avec Javi _wendjhiilll_ finit Tracy."

 

A défaut de comprendre la phrase je tournai la tête vers l’endroit où Javier terminait visiblement ses exercices avec Tracy et en déduisis qu’il allait nous rejoindre pour faire des spins. Probablement.

 

"Javi, ce n’est pas encore la pause, viens par ici", cria Orser quand l’espagnol fit mine de rejoindre le banc.

 

La phrase ne me concernait pas et n’était pas utile mais j’étais très fier de l’avoir comprise en entier.

 

"Brian, je suis _fjguhuf_ mourir", gémit Javier en s’approchant pathétiquement.

 

Mourir, mourir… Pourquoi mourir ? Qui mourir ? C’était une hyperbole ?...

 

"Blessé ?", demandai-je avec sollicitude.

 

"Mais non Yuzuru, mais non, ne l’écoute pas", soupira notre coach. "Javi aime bien _djocksjding_ …"

 

Aime bien quoi ? Mourir ?

 

"Ce n’est rien, je vais bien", sourit le concerné. "Juste fatigué."

 

"Fatigué", marmonnai-je avec concentration.

 

Donc fatigué = mourir en anglais… C’était complexe…

 

"Javi, Yuzuru a _poshfuff_ anglais, alors ne _dkfskfvn_ pas tout s’il te plait."

 

Frustrant, c’était tellement frustrant : il fallait absolument que j’apprenne au plus vite la langue.

Heureusement cette conversation sans aucun sens pris fin et l’exercice commença avec son propre lot de problèmes.

 

"Yuzuru, est-ce que tu peux faire : A-spin, death drop, Camel spin s’il te plait. Ça va être notre base pour l’exercice."

 

Camel spin ok, A-spin… je croyais savoir à quoi ça se référait, et ce qu’il y avait au milieu ? Drop ? Et encore mourir ?

J’acquiesçai quand même mais je ne partis pas immédiatement, espérant des précisions ou au moins un indice supplémentaire. Mon regard voyagea du coach à Javier et celui-ci se recula un peu pour être hors de son champ de vision. Il se pencha en faisant ce qui devait être une ébauche de A-spin (et faillit tomber parce qu’évidemment il n’avait aucune vitesse), puis articula silencieusement “death drop” et fit une vague entrée de spin bâclée qui attira l’attention de Brian quand ses patins heurtèrent la glace (ou alors c’est parce que je le fixais depuis un peu trop longtemps).

 

"Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais Javi ?", soupira Brian en regardant ce dernier qui était à moitié par terre.

 

"Euh… mes lacets…"

 

Nouveau mot de vocabulaire : lacets. Ok. Par contre pas très crédible comme excuse mais je n’allais pas me plaindre.

 

"Ok, je fais", déclarai-je en réattirant l’attention de Brian sur moi.

 

Je complétai la séquence et Brian sembla satisfait, envoyant ensuite Javier pour faire la même chose. J'aimais bien les spins (quand je comprenais les consignes) donc le reste de l'exercice se passa relativement bien…

 

~~~~~~

 

"Tu as gym _hxugb_ après midi ?"

 

Je levai les yeux vers Javier qui fouillait son casier et fis un effort pour _sociabiliser_.

 

"Oui, après manger, une heure…"

 

Et demie, et demie, et demie…

 

"Umh… Pas deux mais… une, plus…"

 

"Tu as une heure et demie de gym", acquiesça-t-il en sortant un sachet devant contenir son repas." J'ai cardio, on _ydgtyuk_ peut-être… Tu manges ici ?"

 

"Vestiaires ?", demandai-je en regrettant immédiatement cette question stupide.

 

Le problème c'est que je me focalisais tellement sur chaque mot que le sens global m'échappait souvent sur le coup.

 

"Non, au TCC, pourquoi manger dans les vestiaires ?... Tu as _gtuuyyvffgh_ cafétéria ?"

 

Je haussai les épaules et lui montrai mon sac à pique-nique pour seule réponse.

 

"Cool", sourit-il. "On mange ensemble ?"

 

Est-ce que je pouvais réellement répondre non à ce genre de questions sans être impoli ? Je ne crois pas, mais j'étais fatigué de ce matin et je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer ma pause à trébucher sur de l'anglais : d'après ce que j'avais vu, Javier était du genre bavard…

 

Je me motivai en me rappelant qu'après manger j'aurais gym et que par conséquent : plus besoin d'anglais.

Courage. Motivation. Tu peux le faire.

On s'assit à une des tables et on déballa nos affaires, Javier ayant apparemment préparé un sandwich. Ma mère avait fait un bento et je la remerciai mentalement en murmurant un itadakimasu.

 

"Tu l'aimes vraiment bien", lança Javier en pointant mon bento.

 

"Quoi ?"

 

"Le _zjdihgfyt_ avec l'ourson, tu as la boîte, le _gcjht_ mouchoirs, et la serviette."

 

"Pooh san ?", compris-je en regardant les décorations sur le bento.

 

Je savais que c'était une boîte à bento pour enfant mais je l'avais depuis longtemps et je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en changer, je l’aimais bien. Je rougis de gêne en baissant la tête : peut-être que c'était un peu trop gamin…

 

"J'aime bien", marmonnai-je en contemplant les morceaux d'omelettes roulées.

 

"Ce n'est pas très japonais pourtant", s'amusa-t-il.

 

"J'ai peluche japonaise", protestai-je en m'arrêtant immédiatement après et en détournant le regard.

 

J'avais dix sept ans, j'étais presque adulte et voilà où j'en étais… J'avais envie de disparaître dans le sol…

 

"Hey, je ne vais pas _yffgeeijj_ , tu sais ?", déclara plus doucement mon compagnon de table. "Quand je suis parti de chez moi, j’en avais un aussi : ce n'est pas la fin du monde…"

 

"Ici ?", demandai-je faiblement.

 

"Non, avant j'étais avec un autre coach : en Amérique et après en Russie. À dix sept ans aussi, comme toi, mais je n'avais pas mes parents…"

 

Il grimaça et je sentis que c'était un sujet sensible.

 

"Maintenant il est en Espagne et j'ai un chat."

 

"Chat ?!"

 

"Elle s'appelle Effie, tu veux voir une photo ?"

 

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement puis me reprit.

 

"Si ok pour toi…"

 

"Mais oui, c'est ok pour moi", répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Je découvris avec émerveillement une boule de poils tigrée qui regardait l'objectif avec de grands yeux curieux.

 

"Tu aimes bien les chats", remarqua Javier devant mon expression d'adoration.

 

"Beaucoup beaucoup, mais pas à maison parce que malade", soupirai-je en observant tristement l'écran.

 

"Malade : tu es _cjvdeh_?"

 

Je relevai la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil.

 

"Uhm, malade juste aux chats ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… Comme aux pollens ?"

 

"Oh, non ! Pas _kabin_ , mais malade dans… intérieur… respirer…"

 

Je désignai ma poitrine et il me regarda avec horreur.

 

"Au cœur ?!"

 

"Non ! Respirer !..."

 

"Poumons* ?..."

 

"Peut-être ?", supposai-je.

 

J'avais déjà entendu le mot en anglais mais je n'arrivais plus à remettre la main dessus...

 

"De l'asthme !"

 

"Oui !", applaudis-je presque.

 

"Ça doit être dur pour patiner, non ?", s'inquiéta-t-il.

 

Je plissai les yeux en le jaugeant suspicieusement et il me rendit un regard désabusé.

 

"Tu _codbgffv_ western ?"

 

"Pardon ?"

 

Il balaya ma question d'un geste de la main et recommença à manger. Franchement pour une première je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti…

 

_*{ FAUX : les personnes asthmatiques n’ont aucun problème aux poumons, c’est une pathologie bronchique. J’ai juste mis “poumons” par soucis de crédibilité scénaristique}._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai changé le marquage des dialogues, peut-être que ça sera plus clair comme ça ?


	5. Compromis

_ Javi _

 

Un problème majeur m'apparut rapidement vis à vis de ma proximité avec Yuzuru (outre l'anglais bien sûr) : il était japonais.

Je n'étais pas raciste, le fait qu'il écorche mon prénom m'amusait plus qu'autre chose, et sa coupe lui donnait l'apparence d'un bébé champignon adorable, MAIS son espace personnel était une no-go zone au point que c'en devenait ridicule. Apparemment il ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation à moins d'un mètre vingt de son interlocuteur, il se reculait si le-dit interlocuteur avait l'impudence de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant, il fuyait le moindre contact comme la peste et les seuls mots anglais qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement étaient «désolé» et «merci», toujours accompagnés d'une inclinaison très profonde. Les politesses passaient encore, mais le fait qu'il soit au bord de l'apoplexie chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près… C'était dur pour moi.

 

J'étais tactile, très, peut-être trop mais c'était dans ma nature et ma culture : dans ma famille on se tapait dans le dos, on distribuait les accolades et les étreintes sans discernement, on touchait pour avoir l'attention, la garder, montrer qu'on la donnait, pour des félicitations, les encouragements, donner de l'affection tout simplement… Et là si je posais la main sur l'épaule de Yuzuru j'avais l'impression de commettre une crime impardonnable ! S'il n'était pas aussi discret et poli je suis certain qu'il fuirait en hurlant, là il se contentait de s'éloigner prudemment avec de grands yeux choqués... Bien sûr ce n'était pas contre moi personnellement mais c'était quand même déstabilisant. 

 

Malgré tout je fis des efforts pour me restreindre au maximum et respecter ses limites : Yuzuru était jeune, confus 90% du temps et nouveau dans un environnement totalement étranger. Je n'allais pas lui mettre encore plus d'inconfort… 

Cela dit je ne pouvais pas renoncer à un minimum de contacts et je me contentais donc d'un minimum : lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, lui tapoter (brièvement) l'épaule en félicitations ou au revoir, en faisant toujours attention à ne pas le prendre par surprise, et même ça il mit un bon moment à s'y habituer… Pour bien montrer mes efforts j’avais troqué le serrage de mains avec une légère inclinaison de la tête et un sourire, je ne l'ensevelissais pas sous une tonne d'anglais et simplifiais mes phrases au maximum (parfois je me contentais d'un geste ou d'une grimace, c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux). Je fus récompensé par un retour d'ascenseur prudent : Yuzuru ne semblait plus défaillir quand j'effleurais son épaule et, ô miracle, me tendait la main quand je tombais. Honnêtement j'en étais très fier et ça ne m'encouragea donc que davantage… Bien sûr il fallait faire ça lentement, petits pas par petits pas, mais vu qu’on était toujours ensemble j’avais tout mon temps. J’avais commencé par des contacts très courts, puis je les avais prolongés, et au bout d’un moment j’étais arrivé à passer mon bras autour de ses épaules sans qu’il s’évanouisse. Brian avait bien vu mon manège mais avait simplement laissé faire en haussant les épaules : après tout je ne poussais pas si je voyais que Yuzuru était vraiment inconfortable, je voulais juste casser cet espèce de mur et franchir cette distance bizarre qu’il semblait vouloir maintenir avec tout le monde.

  
  
  
  


_ Yuzu _

 

Il me fallut un mois pour faire le grand saut, dans tous les sens du terme, et aborder ce pourquoi j’avais traversé la moitié du globe. Javier semblait toujours aussi ouvert et amical donc j’avais pris ça pour un feu vert et décider de me lancer…

 

“Habi ?...”

 

Je m’approchai prudemment et il se tourna vers moi d’un air interrogateur.

 

“Umh… Quad sal… bien, toi… et…”

 

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas parce que ça reviendrait à dire quelque chose du genre : “Hey ! Ton quad est l’élément qui rapporte le plus de points et je veux gagner : tu peux me l’apprendre ? Comme ça je te battrai et tu perdras sans rien avoir à y gagner.”

 

“Oui ?”, sourit-il avec encouragement.

 

“Pas… pas devoir, mais… quad… j’aime bien…”

 

“Tu voudrais que je t’aide à apprendre le quad Sal ?”

 

“Pas devoir !”, me rétractai-je immédiatement.

 

“Non non, pas de problème”, rit-il en continuant à ranger ses affaires comme si tout ça n’avait rien d’anormal.

 

Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment compris ?

 

“Sûr ?...”

 

“Mais oui, pourquoi pas ?”

 

J’avais une liste longue comme le bras de bonnes raisons à lui fournir sur “pourquoi ne pas apprendre à un rival un élément pouvant potentiellement menacer sa propre victoire” mais je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

 

“On voit ça la prochaine fois ? Il faudra demander son avis à Brian mais normalement je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait non…”

 

J’acquiesçai et le regarda partir après une salutation, quittant ensuite moi-même le vestiaire pour rejoindre ma mère qui m’attendait à la sortie.

 

“Maman, je crois que Javier est vraiment gentil”, chuchotai-je toujours sous le choc.

 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu le remarques ?”, s’amusa-t-elle. “À part le fait qu’il t’aide constamment à te relever, qu’il t’encourage dès qu’il peut ou qu’il te félicite quand tu réussis un saut je veux dire…”

 

“Il a accepté de m’apprendre le quad Salchow !”

 

Ma mère secoua la tête en souriant et je sautillai presque d'excitation sur le chemin du retour.


	6. Adaptation

****_ Yuzu _

 

Je n’allais pas mentir : j’étais un peu vexé que Javier ait changé tous mes plans de future rivalité. Cependant, sachant qu’une bonne ambiance dans la patinoire était meilleure pour tout le monde, j’avais abandonné mon script et accepté d’avoir un compagnon d'entraînement irrécupérablement gentil. 

J’avais pensé que peut-être il reviendrait sur sa promesse de m’apprendre le quad Salchow mais il était venu en personne à la fin de la séance suivante, me proposant quelques essais et me donnant des conseils. Je savais qu’il connaissait quasiment tout le monde au Club et pourtant il s’asseyait à chaque fois avec moi quand je mangeais à la cafétéria alors que nos “conversations” ne devaient pas être ce qu’il y avait de plus intéressant… Quand je lui en avais parlé il m’avait dit que c’était pour pouvoir me voler des morceaux d’omelettes quand j’avais la tête tournée mais je ne le croyais qu’à moitié. Il m’avait également proposé de sortir après les entraînements plusieurs fois, chose que j’avais toujours décliné parce que j’étais débordé et que je préférais que notre relation reste strictement professionnelle. Sur la glace, je m’étais habitué à l’entendre rire fort, à le voir arriver en retard comme si c’était normal et à sa triste tendance aux contacts… J’avais plus ou moins compris qu’il faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop envahir mon espace personnel et j’avais donc décidé de faire également des efforts pour être plus… “ouvert”... 

 

Ça restait difficile de communiquer, et j'en prenais l'entière responsabilité. Le plus souvent Javier s'en sortait avec beaucoup de sourires, en riant ou en acquiesçant patiemment, répétant plus lentement même quand je mentais en faisant semblant de comprendre. Lui qui aimait plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi, je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire de ma difficulté en anglais, ce que j'appréciais. Pour ma part j'avais recours aux mimes, énormément. Les contacts aidaient aussi et parfois c'était plus facile pour montrer quelque chose, même si j'étais moyennement à l'aise avec ça. En fait il n'y avait que Javier avec qui je faisais ça vu que je ne m'entrainais pas avec les autres : avec Brian ou Tracy je leur serrais simplement la main, ou je m'inclinais, les deux leur allaient, et pour les autres un sourire et un geste de la main quand je les croisais tout simplement.

D'une certaine façon c'était facile de bien s’entendre quand on avait la barrière de la langue : on échangeait des petites phrases simples, toujours réfléchies parce qu'il fallait les traduire, on mimait et la plupart du temps ça rendait nos échanges assez comiques. Il n'y avait pas de longs discours gênants, pas d'introspection ou de questions intrusives : juste l'essentiel, ce qui ne pouvaient pas passer par la simple expression faciale, et les silences confortables étaient ce qu'on partageait le plus (même si Javier faisait de temps en temps des monologues où je me contentais de hocher vaguement la tête). Ça me convenait, l'ambiance était agréable et avoir un compagnon d'entraînement avait plus d'avantages que ce que j'avais envisagé…

Autre chose de merveilleux que j'avais découvert avec lui : il se fichait complètement des convenances. Si j'étais occupé et qu'il s'en apercevait il ne venait pas me déranger (quand je faisais mes devoirs dans la loge par exemple). Il semblait également considérer qu'on était suffisamment proche pour ne pas se vexer si les salutations d'usage n'étaient pas respectées à la lettre et si au début je trouvais ça bizarre, c'était en fait vraiment plus pratique et confortable comme ça. Quand l'un d'entre nous restait un peu plus longtemps avec Brian pour x ou y raison, l'autre n'avait pas à attendre pour dire au revoir pendant quinze minutes (ce que j'avais fait la première fois que c'était arrivé) et on pouvait s'éclipser sans problème… En fait si je devais décrire notre relation en un mot ça serait ça : confortable. Nous n'étions pas si proche que ça, on ne se voyait que sur la glace, on était différent mais on s'entendait bien, tout simplement : un espèce de status quo bien huilé. J’avais abandonné l’idée de l’appeler par son prénom entier, trop compliqué, surtout qu’il insistait pour que j’utilise son surnom. Le fait de partager nos entraînements quotidiennement m’avait permis de mieux comprendre l’anglais tant que la prononciation était claire et pas trop rapide, il n’était pas si rare que ça qu’on ait de petites conversations pendant les pauses ou les étirements. C’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler de patinage et qui comprenait sans en avoir marre d’avoir toujours le même sujet, et c’était un peu comme avoir un ami. J’espérais que ça dure tout en essayant de ne pas trop espérer ; je ne savais pas du tout combien de temps notre équilibre tiendrait...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pour une fois la patinoire était silencieuse, vide de ses nombreux occupants journaliers et immaculée comme au premier jour.

 

Je me baissai pour toucher la glace et m’élançai dessus, savourant le calme et la sensation familière de glisse. Il devait rester une petite demie heure avant que tout le monde ne commence à remplir le club, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour moi. 

Je commençai les exercices de glisse calmement, m’écartant parfois dans de courtes séquences de pas, ou patinant simplement en cercle pour me relaxer. Le bruit discret d’une porte me tira de mes divagations et je soupirai intérieurement à l’arrivée de la personne : peut-être Brian ou Tracy...  Je fis un changement de quart et aperçus un éclair de boucles brunes ; ça allait, c'était juste Javier. Si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre j'aurais dû m'arrêter, aller le saluer et probablement commencer de vrais étirements, mais il savait attendre, je n'avais pas besoin de me coller aux cordialités.

Je lui souris en passant près du bord et il me répondit avec une mimique fatiguée. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu son troisième café, peut être même pas son deuxième, et il était en avance… 

 

“Effie ? Fin du monde ?”, demandai-je en m'approchant quand j'eus fini la séquence que je voulais.

 

C'était les deux seules options qui m'apparaissaient.

 

“Effie”, grommela-t-il. “Bonjour au fait…”

 

“Bonjour Javi”, souris-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc pour boire.

 

“Je sais que ça va me déprimer mais je demande quand même : à quelle heure tu te lèves le matin ?”

 

J’avais mis du temps à comprendre que ce genre de questions étaient innocentes et qu’il ne cherchait pas à espionner mon emploi du temps. 

 

“Quand entraînement le matin : 5h, quand pas entraînement le matin… 6h ? 7h des fois.”

 

Javier gémit et se boucha les oreilles en secouant la tête.

 

“C'est pas humain”, marmonna-t-il pathétiquement.

 

“Habitude”, contrai-je en haussant les épaules.

 

“Cinq heures du matin…”

 

“Cinq heures et demie”, tempérai-je pour le rassurer.

 

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit une insulte particulièrement grossière.

 

“Tu es fou…”

 

“Tu dis souvent ça.”

 

Maintenant j’étais habitué, j’en tirais même de la fierté parce qu’il le disait souvent quand il ne pouvait pas faire ce que je tentais. 

 

“C'est sincère : du fond du cœur”, acquiesça-t-il avec l'air de s'inquiéter honnêtement pour ma santé mentale.

 

“Merci Javi”, reniflai-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

“Tu as déjà passé des tests ?...”

 

Il se prit Pooh-san dans la figure pour la peine.

 

“Hey ! Pourquoi tu me tapes toujours avec ta peluche ?!”

 

“Mérité ! Pas fou, juste...Et s'appelle Pooh-san !”

 

“C'est une peluche !”

 

“Pooh-san !”, criai-je en lui redonnant un coup.

 

“Non !”, riposta-t-il en riant.

 

“Jabiiiii…”, gémis-je en serrant Pooh-san contre ma poitrine.

 

“Est-ce que tu essayes de me convaincre avec des yeux de chiots là ?”

 

J'acquiesçai sans scrupule et fis la moue.

 

“Et il est bientôt majeur”, soupira-t-il pour lui-même en secouant la tête. “Très bien : va pour Pooh-san, mais arrête de me taper avec cette peluche…”

 

“Pooh-san ! Pas peluche !”, réprimandai-je en lui remettant l'ourson dans la figure.

 

Ça allait bien finir par rentrer un jour ou l'autre si  je tapais assez fort, non ?

 

“Eh bien eh bien ! Javi est en avance mais au lieu de s'échauffer il se bat contre des ours. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou déçu”, retentit la voix de Brian.

 

Je sursautai et écartai immédiatement Pooh-san, culpabilisant.

 

“Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives Brian ?! Je me suis déjà fait agresser une dizaine de fois !”, protesta Javier d'un ton outré.

 

“Est-ce que tu viens juste de sous-entendre que je suis en retard ?”

 

“Je ne me permettrais pas”, marmonna-t-il innocemment en battant des cils.

 

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un rire alors que notre coach soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

“Au moins je n’aurai pas besoin de me répéter. Je suppose que tu es au courant Yuzuru, mais comme Javi a tendance à n’avoir aucune mémoire pour ce genre de chose je préfère prendre mes précautions… Demain le club ouvre ses portes aux médias, il y aura des caméras partout et même si ça ne doit pas affecter votre entraînement j’aimerais que tout le monde soit à l’heure et se comporte bien.”

 

“J’avais oublié”, avoua Javier.

 

“Je ne suis pas surpris. Il faut que j’aille vérifier des papiers dans mon bureau, pendant ce temps là échauffez vous : on commencera directement quand je reviendrai, d’accord ?”

 

“Demain bruyant”, marmonnai-je en regardant notre coach se presser vers la porte.

 

“Vraiment ?”

 

Je jetai un coup d’œil à Javier qui lassait ses patins.

 

“Évidemment ! C’est la première fois que tu vois ?”

 

“Non, mais d’habitude c’est assez calme”, répondit-il tranquillement en se levant et s’étirant.

 

“Calme”, répétai-je avec incrédulité. “Pas calme, pas calme du tout, beaucoup de gens, micros et caméras, il faut attention…”

 

“Tu crois ?”

 

Il haussa les épaules, entra sur la glace et attendit que je le suive.

 

“On fera juste semblant qu’on ne passe pas notre temps les fesses par terre et on fera un run through, rien d’incroyable.”

 

À ce point, je ne savais plus s’il blaguait ou s'il était sérieux.

 

“Non, plus compliqué”, protestai-je. “Interviews et ils regardent niveaux, pour la saison, c'est premier test.”

 

“Est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose ?”

 

“Pas sûr”, avouai-je en changeant d'exercice et qu'il m'imitait.

 

La conversation se termina là, avec un sourire amusé de Javier et un soupir désespéré pour moi. Demain serait un autre jour je suppose...


	7. Obligation Médiatique

_ Javi _

 

Depuis le temps que je faisais des compétitions, je savais pertinemment que les japonais étaient fans de patinage. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à la foule de journalistes rassemblés devant l'entrée, caméras sorties et prêtes à capturer tout mouvement intéressant.

 

“J'avais prévenu”, grinça Yuzuru dans les vestiaires. “Bruyants, beaucoup…”

 

Il réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers moi avec culpabilité.

 

“Pas dérangé ? Pour l'entraînement ?”

 

“Non, pas de problème”, le rassurai-je. “C'est juste surprenant…”

 

Il acquiesça avec soulagement et saisit Pooh-san ainsi que sa gourde pour sortir. Sachant le nombre de personne dehors qui allaient épier nos moindres faits et gestes, je décidai de ne pas trop engager de contacts pour ne pas le gêner et dès que je sortis à mon tour je le vis littéralement noyé dans la masse de journalistes.

 

“Yuzuru était un bon patineur, un gentil camarade et un sportif passionné. Il nous manquera beaucoup et conservera à jamais une place importante dans nos coeurs ; paix à son âme”, soupirai-je dramatiquement en arrivant vers Brian.

 

Celui ci sourit avec amusement puis tourna son regard vers Yuzuru avec une légère inquiétude.

 

“Normalement il doit avoir l'habitude mais j'espère que ça ne va pas trop gêner la séance…”

 

“Est-ce qu'il faut aller le repêcher ?”

 

“Non”, rit-il. “Commence tes échauffements, ça le fera venir.”

 

En effet, la foule se fendit bientôt en deux pour laisser passer Yuzuru jusqu'à la glace où il commença aussi à s'échauffer. Si on arrivait à faire abstraction des caméras à tous les angles de la patinoire, la séance ne changea pas beaucoup de d'habitude même si Yuzuru était encore plus motivé (si possible) à montrer ses nouveaux éléments : je pouvais comprendre.

Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait gérer aussi professionnellement hors de la glace par contre : les journalistes lui mettaient dix caméras à trois centimètres du visage et lui ne clignait même pas des yeux, continuant son numéro de charme où il souriait à tout ce qui l’entourait, à rire et à faire comme s’il n’était pas épuisé en brandissant avec brio le masque qui clamait « Je suis la créature la plus adorable de la planète ; admirez moi ».

C’était impressionnant de le voir autant changer devant les caméras : sa voix semblait plus grave, ses mouvements parfaitement mesurés, son visage lisse avec un sourire impeccable. C’était étrange, un peu déstabilisant… Je ne connaissais pas les règles sociales qui nécessitaient ces changements mais je comprenais mieux pourquoi Yuzuru se lâchait autant sur la glace : c’était le seul endroit où il pouvait s’exprimer sans ces contraintes et ne pas être mal jugé. Peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’il aimait à ce point patiner...

 

À cause des interviews, on se sépara dès que la séance fut terminée : je partis prendre une douche et me changer, Yuzuru partit sourire et se faire filmer. Je me demandai avec inquiétude s’il arriverait à manger ce midi, inquiétude qui augmenta quand je ne le vis pas à la cafétéria. 

 

“Yuzuru, tu as mangé ?”, vérifiai-je quand je le retrouvai enfin avant la séance de l’après-midi.

 

“Oui, barres de céréales”, acquiesça-t-il à ma plus grande horreur. “Vitamines aussi : mangerai après la séance.”

 

“Tu veux des biscuits ? J’en ai dans mon sac”, proposai-je.

 

Il hésita, jeta un coup d'oeil affamé sur mes affaires mais secoua finalement la tête négativement.

 

“Il ne faut pas retard”, marmonna-t-il en sortant des vestiaires.

 

J’entendis les clics des appareils photos et le suivis du regard tristement. Est-ce que ça allait aller ? On avait quand même deux heures et demie d'entraînements devant nous et on en avait enchaîné trois ce matin… Plus les interviews pour lui, moins un repas…

Je pris ma gourde et les biscuits en me promettant de les lui enfoncer dans le fond du gosier à la pause si nécessaire.

 

“Non Yuzuru, tu ne peux pas commencer par le run through de ton FS, ça ne serait pas raisonnable”, entendis-je quand j’arrivai sur la glace.

 

Brian essayait apparemment de convaincre Yuzuru de ne pas se tuer.

 

“Après échauffement, s’il te plaît Brian… Ils ont besoin…”

 

“J’organise l’entraînement en fonction de ce dont les athlètes ont besoin, pas de ce que les journalistes veulent.”

 

Je vis mon partenaire d’entraînement baisser la tête et je m’approchai en me forçant à ne pas passer mon bras sur ses épaules.

 

“Allez Brian : si on fait une bonne séance, tu peux bien le laisser faire un petit show vers la fin, non ?”

 

“Javier, un FS rempli de quads n’est pas « un petit show »”, gronda-t-il.

 

“Tu joues sur les mots”, reniflai-je. “Ça ne fait pas tant de quads que ça, et puis Yuzuru va être très prudent ; pas vrai, Yuzuru ?”

 

Celui-ci acquiesça vigoureusement en faisant des yeux de chiens battus (on entendait presque les couinements qui allaient avec), et finalement Brian soupira.

 

“Ok, mais juste un seul : peu importe si tu te trompes à un moment. Et je vous veux à cent pour cent dans les exercices !”

 

“ _ Hai  _ ! Promis ! Merci !”

 

Pour du cent pour cent, il y eut du cent pour cent : aucun problème avec ça. Par contre j’eus l’impression que Yuzuru allait s’évanouir à la pause et il suait comme s’il avait enchaîné trois marathons.

 

“Ça va ?”

 

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir et acquiesça faiblement. C’était donc un non.

 

“Mange”, ordonnai-je en poussant le paquet de gâteaux vers lui. “Je suis sûr que tu n’as pas envie de t’évanouir devant tout le monde…”

 

“Je… vais bien… bien”

 

_ Dit-il en soufflant comme un tracteur.  _

 

“Si tu ne manges pas je te les enfonce dans la gorge et toutes les caméras filmeront”, menaçai-je.

 

Il me jaugea du regard comme s’il calculait mon aptitude à appliquer cette menace puis prit enfin un biscuit.

 

“Merci”, marmonna-t-il en le gobant. 

 

Avant la fin de la pause il avait entièrement fini le paquet et semblait pouvoir tenir sur ses pieds sans vaciller. Un bon point.

 

Il réussit son run through sans mauvaises chutes, à mon plus grand soulagement et à celui de Brian, puis fit quelques Axels supplémentaires dans différents angles. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser mais j’avais hâte que les journalistes partent pour que tout redevienne normal : aujourd'hui avait été trop intense, ce n’était pas bon pour le corps, et puis il y avait eu cette distance bizarre que je n’avais pas aimé non plus…

 

“Javi ?...”

 

Je relevai la tête avec surprise quand il entra dans les vestiaires. Je ne pensais pas le voir avant la prochaine séance vu le nombre d’interviews qu’il semblait avoir.

 

“Oui ?” 

 

“Merci pour aujourd’hui”, soupira-t-il en  s’écroulant s’asseyant à côté de moi.

 

“Je n’ai rien fait”, hésitai-je. “Tu parles des gâteaux ? Franchement, ce n’était pas grand chose…”

 

“Gâteaux, et aussi patience, et de faire du correct.”

 

“Faire du correct ?”

 

“Mmh…”

 

Il m’enlaça brièvement et je compris où il voulait en venir. C’était rare qu’il initie un contact cela dit : ça me touchait.

 

“Je me suis dit que ça te gênerait peut-être avec les caméras, mais ce n’est pas la peine de me remercier pour ça…”

 

“Si, et pour le run through, quand tu as aidé avec Brian… Merci…”

 

“J’étais assez d’accord avec lui”, avouai-je. “Je savais juste que c’était important pour toi et donc que pour une fois… tu pouvais ne pas être raisonnable.”

 

“C’était important”, sourit-il avec fatigue. “Les gens attendent à la maison, ils veulent voir si je fais bien : je ne peux pas faire- faire juste du petit.”

 

“Yuzuru, tu as eu une journée énorme, même sans ton run through !”

 

“Dans le vrai oui, mais pas dans caméra. Pour les gens,  le gros c’est run through, quads, et le reste c’est petit. Le vrai : pas important, pas intéressant.”

 

“Tu leur donnes trop d’importance…”

 

“Non, eux. Ils donnent trop d’importance à moi : je ne peux pas ne pas rendre… Je dois aller faire encore les interviews. Merci, désolé pour le… le tout ça…”

 

Je le regardai partir avec consternation. Il ne s’était toujours pas changé, je n’étais pas sûr qu’il ait pris un vrai repas autre que le petit déjeuner et il était quatre heures de l’après midi. On ne pouvait pas demander à un gamin de tels efforts, ce n’était pas normal, ce n’était pas sain… Pourtant quand je passai dans le couloir pour rentrer chez moi, je le vis répondre aux journalistes dans la loge, assis bien droit sur un chaise. Pooh-san reposait sur ses genoux, probablement hors du champ, et je commençai à comprendre pourquoi il lui accordait autant d’importance : dans ces conditions la peluche était son seul compagnon. Je l’observai un instant s’incliner, répondre de nouveau avec un grand sourire et ses mains se crispèrent plus fort sur les pattes de l’ourson.

Après une hésitation je fis demi-tour et allai frapper au bureau de Brian qui me regarda avec surprise.

 

“Il y a Yuzuru qui est encore dans la loge avec les caméras”, expliquai-je. “Est-ce que tu pourrais leur demander de faire une pause ? Au moins le temps qu’il respire ? Genre se changer, prendre un douche, manger un minimum… Il est en train de saturer là.”

 

“Je suis son coach, pas son manager : je ne peux pas leur dire quoi que ce soit si Yuzuru accepte”, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête avec une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de la situation. 

 

Quand je repassai la scène était toujours la même sauf qu’au lieu de simplement tenir Pooh-san, Yuzuru le serrait contre son abdomen toujours suffisamment bas pour qu’il ne soit pas dans le cadre.

Jamais rentrer chez moi après une journée d’entraînement ne m’avait laissé un tel goût de culpabilité au fond de la gorge.


	8. Sociabilité

_ Javi _

 

“Désolé, je ne peux pas : devoirs.”

 

Et Yuzuru fila hors des vestiaires avec sac dans le dos et Pooh-san sous le bras. Je soupirai en secouant la tête tout en rangeant mes propres affaires. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j’étais surpris ; ça faisait un bon moment que j’avais compris que le jour où Yuzuru accepterait une invitation n’était pas prêt d’arriver, mais ça ne coûtait rien de proposer…

 

“Toujours pas ?”, demanda Mark quand je rejoignis le petit groupe de patineurs qui attendait dehors.

 

“Devoirs”, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

 

“Ben voyons…”

 

“Allons-y avant qu’il pleuve”, grimaça Helena en jetant un coup d’oeil inquiet au ciel couvert. 

 

“Vous pensez qu’il viendra un de ces jours ?”

 

“Pas avant longtemps à mon avis”, répondis-je. 

 

“Ça fait plus de deux mois qu’il est là, il pourrait faire un effort. Le petit prodige se croit trop bien pour traîner avec nous ?”

 

“Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, il est juste timide”, le repris-je. “Il arrive difficilement à saisir les consignes de Brian, qu’est-ce qu’il ferait avec nous ? Comprendre une phrase toutes les quinzes minutes ?”

 

“C’est toi qui le connais le mieux Javi”, sourit Gabriella. “Tu penses qu’il serait plus à l’aise en petit comité ?”

 

“En fait je pense que sortir n’est juste pas son truc”, réfléchis-je. “Mais je ne sais pas trop, ce n’est pas comme si on avait de grandes discussions sur ses goûts…”

 

“C’est bien ce que je dis, il fait son snob.”

 

“Et moi je dis que tu es jaloux, ricanai-je. Il pourrait te battre sur le triple Axel les yeux fermés…”

 

“C’est vrai, ne sois pas jaloux Mark”, rit Helena en lui tapotant le dos. “Moi je le trouve mignon à s’incliner chaque fois qu’il nous croise…”

 

“Arrête, Mark va être encore plus jaloux si tu dis ça…”

 

“Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire !”

 

“Oh si, tu vois très bien”, souris-je avec un clin d’oeil très appuyé.

 

“Pas du tout ! Alors où on va manger ?”

 

“Ce changement subtil de sujet était incroyable…”

 

“Je ne change pas de sujet ! J’ai juste faim !”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Le temps m’avait appris que Yuzuru était un cas concret de double personnalité. Il avait sa face que je considérais comme la vraie : celle d’un enfant qui aimait patiner, échanger avec les autres, qui rougissait sous les compliments et transportait son Pooh san partout où il allait. L’autre, c’était son masque professionnel qui prenait beaucoup de place : concentré à l’extrême, froid, parfait, obsédé sur son objectif et qui écartait tout le reste pour l’atteindre. 

Je n’aimais pas le masque, j’avais même parfois peur qu’à force de le porter il oublie un jour comment l’enlever. Cependant je savais que l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre donc j’avais accepté l’ensemble en essayant de me rappeler en toute circonstance que le masque n’était pas la réalité et que ce n’était finalement qu’un moyen de protection.

 

J’appréciais d’autant plus quand il était ouvert et je faisais de mon mieux pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu’il n’avait pas besoin de cette protection : parfois ça fonctionnait, parfois pas, je faisais avec. 

 

“Nam, tu as vu Yuzuru ?”, demandai-je en rangeant mes affaires.

 

“Non, il n’est pas déjà parti ? Il n’y a plus personne sur la glace de toute façon…”

 

J’acquiesçai et le saluai quand il referma la porte des vestiaires.

Yuzuru m’avait paru un peu fatigué pendant la séance : légèrement distrait, un peu moins intense. Ça pouvait très bien être de la fatigue passagère mais je m’étais posé la question et on n’avait pas eu le temps de discuter.

 

Je fermai mon casier, pris mes affaires et sortis de la pièce en éteignant derrière moi. Quasiment tout le monde était parti, il y avait juste quelques personnes qui discutaient encore à la cafétéria… Quand je passai près de la loge je jetai distraitement un coup d’oeil et m’arrêtai en apercevant le sac de Yuzuru par terre, près d’un des boxes. Il n’était donc pas parti…

La loge n’était pas allumé mais la lumière naturelle passant par les baies vitrées suffisaient à éclairer la pièce. J’entendis des marmonnements en japonais et pensai logiquement que Yuzuru était au téléphone mais ce n’était pas le cas : il était tranquillement installé en tailleur, Pooh-san sur les genoux, et il semblait discuter avec lui (assez passionnément d’ailleurs). Je souris à la scène et l’observai un instant de dos avant de me racler légèrement la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence.

Yuzuru fit un bond, manqua de lâcher Pooh san et se tourna vers moi avec horreur.

 

“J’ai cru que tu étais déjà parti”, souris-je.

 

“J-je- Non- tu-”

 

“Pas la peine de paniquer”, le calmai-je. “Est-ce que ça va ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?”

 

“Rien !”

 

Je secouai la tête devant sa panique.

 

“Yuzuru, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Il n’y a rien de grave… Je ne vais pas me moquer.”

 

Il baissa la tête avec gêne sans répondre, semblant vouloir disparaître sous la banquette.

 

“J’avais juste remarqué que tu avais la tête ailleurs pendant l’entraînement et… Je me demandais si ça allait, tout simplement. Tu n’es pas obligé de me dire…”

 

“Je vais bien : juste un peu de fatigue et…”

 

Il agita vaguement la main en l’air et je haussai un sourcil.

 

“Et ?...”

 

“Le Japon”, grimaça-t-il. 

 

“Oh… Nostalgie alors. Ça me fait ça de temps en temps aussi mais ça passe ; tu verras”, souris-je.

 

Il acquiesça en faisant la moue et soupira en malaxant une des oreilles de Pooh san.

 

“Je parle japonais avec  _ Okaa-san  _ mais ici toujours anglais. Je ne peux pas tout dire parce que je ne parle pas bien, et je ne comprends pas tout… J’ai beaucoup de chose à dire mais je ne peux pas…”

 

“C’est pour ça que tu parles avec Pooh san à la place ?”

 

“Je ne parle pas à Pooh san !”, protesta-t-il en rougissant.

 

“Si, tu le fais”, ris-je doucement. “Et je ne le dirai à personne, même pas à Brian ou Tracy, promis.”

 

“Vraiment ?”, hésita-t-il.

 

“Vraiment. Je sais ce que ça fait d’être seul sans personne qui parle sa langue : on a tous nos façons d’y faire face.”

 

“Mmh…”

 

Il hésita un peu puis tapota la place à côté de lui pour m’inviter à m’y asseoir.

 

“Je ne parle pas souvent à Pooh-san”, marmonna-t-il en replaçant correctement l’ourson sur ses genoux. “Juste un peu quand…quand je dois dire quelque chose.”

 

“Ta mère ne peut pas tout comprendre”, acquiesçai-je.

 

“Oui, et Pooh-san comprend tout, il écoute tout, il ne répète pas, il ne juge pas non plus”, chuchota-t-il un peu tristement.

 

Je ne commentai pas et l’observai attentivement. Yuzuru n’avait pas du tout la même aura sur la glace et sur la terre ferme : ici, assis au fond de la loge déserte du Club, je pouvais prendre pleinement conscience qu’il était vraiment jeune, vraiment isolé, et que la pression qu’il semblait si bien gérer l’atteignait et le fatiguait plus qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

 

“Je ne comprends pas le japonais, peut-être que je ne serais pas aussi réceptif que Pooh-san mais… Si tu veux parler dans ta langue maternelle, ça ne me dérange pas : je t’écouterai. Et peu importe la situation je ne te jugerai pas, je n’en parlerai à personne.”

 

Il me dévisagea silencieusement pendant un moment et je me demandai s’il avait tout compris. Alors que j’allais vérifier il reprit la parole en continuant à me scruter.

 

“Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?”

 

“Comme ça quoi ?”

 

“Gentil… Tu aides… Pourquoi ? On s’entraîne ensemble mais on va être contre en compétition. Si je gagne, tu perds. Et on n’est même pas dans la même fédération… Il n’y a aucune raison…”

 

Dans quel environnement avait-il été entraîné pour penser comme ça ? Franchement...

 

“En compétition je n’essaye pas de battre les autres, j’essaye de faire de mon mieux et si ce mieux dépasse mes adversaires alors je gagne. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir des ennemis, il n’y a pas de raison. Je sais que tu es mon adversaire, et alors ? Je dois te détester ?”

 

“Pas détester mais… peut-être méfier ou… je ne sais pas… Pas aider.”

 

“Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment comme ça… T’aider à te sentir bien au Club est normal, l’inverse serait mauvais et stupide… Je ne veux pas gagner des compétitions parce que mes adversaires sont déprimés : à quoi ça rimerait ? Je suis patineur, je mesure mes compétences à patiner et non à faire des croches pattes aux autres. Je ne te ferai pas de croches pattes. Mais je te battrai quand même.”

 

“Tu peux essayer”, sourit-il.

 

Il avait l’air d’avoir un peu plus d’énergie et c’était rassurant à voir.


	9. Bruits

_Javi_

 

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, je l’avais senti depuis le début de la semaine mais je ne savais pas ce que c’était. Yuzuru n’arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards en coin et à nier ensuite avec embarras dès que je lui demandais le problème. J’avais bien cherché mais rien ne m’était venu : il s’améliorait bien sur le quad Sal, il ne semblait pas avoir de soucis sur les autres éléments habituels, il n’y avait pas de compétitions en ce moment…

Finalement j’avais décidé de simplement attendre qu’il se décide à cracher le morceau et je n’avais pas été déçu.

 

“Umh… Pas problème, vraiment”, rougit-il après m’avoir trainé dans la loge après une séance et en ayant l’air de vouloir mourir de honte vu comme il fixait le sol. “Je me disais… entendu musique et… pour SP, et FS, et gala aussi… Toi…”

 

J’avais l’impression qu’il allait me faire une syncope mais je ne saissisais toujours pas le problème…

 

“Oui ?”, l’encourageai-je.

 

“Toi… Ta musique…”

 

Il prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux.

 

“Vraiment mauvaise.”

 

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou être vexé mais connaissant la politesse et les problèmes d’anglais de mon partenaire d’entraînement, il ne voulait probablement pas juste me dire que j’avais mauvais goût en matière de musique.

 

“Tu penses que ma musique n’est pas bien ?”, hésitai-je lentement en essayant de décrypter ses expressions.

 

Je savais qu’avec lui il valait mieux garder des phrases courtes en anglais pour avoir plus de chance qu’il comprenne. Il fallait aussi parler lentement et reformuler donc ce n’était pas facile d’avoir de longues conversations mais je mettais un point d’honneur à essayer quand même de discuter un maximum pour qu’il progresse. Je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que j’étais condescendant ou que je le prenais de haut : j’avais déjà vu des gens qui lui parlaient en articulant exagérément comme s’il était stupide ou particulièrement attardé. Je trouvais ça incroyablement irrespectueux, surtout quand ils commençaient à parler plus fort avec de grands gestes inutiles ; comme si ne pas comprendre une langue fondamentalement différente de la sienne était l’équivalent d’être à moitié sourd.

Sachant comme Yuzuru était timide et discret, ce genre de comportements devait complètement le braquer.

 

“Non ! Bien, musique, pas musique, non, mauvais-”

 

“Respire”, ris-je. “Je ne vais pas me vexer, prends ton temps pour expliquer…”

 

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et acquiesça.

 

“Musique, grande musique pas de problème”, réfléchit-il en plissant les yeux avec concentration.

 

“Pour le programme long ?”

 

“Non, musique… toute la musique…”

 

Il fit de grands gestes qui ne m’aidèrent pas beaucoup pour illustrer son propos mais je lui fis quand même signe de poursuivre.

 

“Le problème… pas vraiment un problème mais…”

 

“Yuzuru, je t’arrête un moment”, soupirai-je. “C’est déjà bien compliqué donc s’il te plaît, oublie les politesses : va droit au but. Je ne le prendrai pas mal, promis.”

 

“Ok ?... Alors… Dans musique à toi il y a du _fjfidmqnm.”_

 

“Pardon ?”

 

“Du… des… bruits. Je ne sais pas le mot mais tout le temps ça fait ça”, grimaça-t-il en désignant ses oreilles.

 

“Dans ma musique, il y a des bruits, qui font fjfidmqnm”, résumai-je prudemment.

 

“ _Hai_! Mal aux oreilles…”

 

“Et ça te fait mal aux oreilles”, répétai-je en me sentant de plus en plus perdu.

 

“Pas mal comme tomber… C’est… _Ira ira suru_ … Long, tout le temps, mal dans tête…”

 

“Ok, je vois : il y a un son dans ma musique que tu as du mal à supporter.”

 

Il ne me sauta pas dans les bras mais presque.

 

“Dans ta musique, dans la musique des autres aussi, dans entraînement, dans compétitions… Pour compétitions j’utilise écouteurs pour ça : Pas entendre, pas mal de tête.”

 

“Je ne vois pas trop de quels sons tu parles....”

 

“Je sais : les gens n’entendent pas”, marmonna-t-il tristement en baissant la tête. “J’ai oreille très… je ne sais pas le mot…”

 

“Sensible ?”

 

“Oui, oreille sensible. Tout le temps autour de moi ; trop de bruits, et encore plus dans musique de compétitions parce que mauvais enregistrement. Pour mes musiques je fais enregistrement tout seul pour ne pas avoir : pas de _ffrfr, pshhhh,_ et même _tktktk_ des fois…”

 

“D’accord… Et ça te gêne donc ?”

 

“Un peu : pas grave. Mais tout le temps alors… Mal. Mal à la tête, mal aux oreilles, beaucoup à la fin de la journée”, avoua-t-il.

 

“Je comprends… Il ne fallait pas hésiter à le dire, comment je peux faire pour enlever ces sons ? Je ne les entends pas donc… Si je te passe l’enregistrement, tu penses que tu peux le retoucher pour arranger ça ?”

 

“Tu… Tu veux enlever ?”, souffla-t-il en me regardant avec tellement de choc dans les yeux que je me demandai si je n’avais pas tout compris de travers.

 

“Si ça te fait mal, évidemment que je veux l’enlever. Je n’ai pas envie que tu te tapes des maux de tête tous les jours à cause de moi…”

 

“V-Vraiment ?... Mais…”

 

“Vraiment, ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Je dois avoir la clé usb quelque part chez moi, je te l’apporte demain ?”

 

“Oui, merci...Merci Javi…”

 

“Tu as l’air de ne pas t’en remettre mais il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire… Ça te fait du travail en plus…”

 

“Non, merci beaucoup, c’est… C’est gentil, ça ne sert à rien pour toi, ça désavantage juste moi en compétition et tu veux bien changer… Merci…”

 

“Je ne veux pas gagner grâce à des grésillements dans ma musique, ça serait un comble”, ris-je. “Ne t’en fais pas, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas ; et je ne le répèterai pas si tu penses que ça pourrait poser problème.”

 

Il acquiesça en continuant à me regarder comme si je lui avais proposé les numéros gagnants du loto et chuchota un énième remerciement.

 

“Bon, je vais y aller, il commence à être tard”, le saluai-je. “À demain !”

 

“Attends Javi !”

 

Je me tournai avec surprise vers lui : il avait le bras à moitié levé pour m’arrêter et tout le reste du corps rétracté comme s’il voulait fuir dans la direction opposé. Est-ce que j’avais déjà dit qu’il était une contradiction à lui tout seul ?

 

“Oui ?...”, hésitai-je.

 

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

 

“Est-ce que ?… Non. Tu peux ?... Non… Pas… pas obligé mais…”

 

J’avais très peur qu’il ne s’évanouisse sur place tellement il était rouge.

 

“Comme...Comme tu… je peux t’appeler Jabi-Javi, tu peux… si tu veux…”

 

Il prit une grande inspiration et releva enfin la tête vers moi.

 

“Tu peux m’appeler Yuzu”, lâcha-t-il rapidement dans un sorte de couinement embarrassé.

 

Le temps que je cligne des yeux, il avait attrapé ses affaires et était parti en courant vers la sortie. Il avait fuit purement et simplement.

 

Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

 

~~~~~

 

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que Yuzuru arrive à ne plus piquer un fard quand je l’appelais “Yuzu”. J’y allais doucement, j’alternais entre les deux pour lui donner du répis, et finalement il sembla s’y faire… D’après ce que j’avais compris, appeler quelqu’un par son prénom au Japon était déjà peu courant : le surnom était donc une étape avec un grand E dans une relation et était aussi communément utilisé chez lui que les patins à glace chez moi. Par conséquent j’appréciais son geste à sa juste valeur et m’appliquais à le lui faire comprendre : ça avait enlevé une nouvelle barrière entre nous, on parlait plus (sans aller dans les grands discours), et j’avais l’impression qu’il se cachait moins dans ses attitudes de tous les jours.

 

Il y avait énormément de choses que je découvris à propos de Yuzuru au fil de temps : pleins de petits tocs, d’habitudes, ses façons de voir les choses. C’était assez passionnant parce qu’il avait pleins de facettes différentes qui se complétaient toutes à la fin. À part sa sensibilité aux sons, je découvris qu’il avait un odorat assez développé et qu’il vivait à travers les textures : toucher la glace en entrant n’était pas qu’une salutation mais aussi une espèce de pré-analyse, sa serviette Pooh-san n’était pas faite en un matériau commun mais j’étais incapable de le définir parce que quand j’avais posé la question, Yuzu s’était emballé et comme souvent dans ces cas-là, je n’avais saisi que le quart de ce qu’il m’avait expliqué. J’en avais tiré le plus important : tout devait être le plus doux et le plus confortable possible.

J’avais vaguement compris que c’était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il n’aimait pas les contacts, encore moins les contacts prolongés : sa sensibilité mêlée au manque d’habitude devait rendre la situation particulièrement inconfortable. J’en avais déduis que s’il me tolérait ça voulait dire que mes vêtements étaient d’une bonne matière ? Et qu’avec l’habitude ça passait mieux ? Quoiqu’il en soit, j’étais d’autant plus impressionné qu’il accepte maintenant nos contacts sans broncher, semblant même les apprécier.

 

Une autre de ses particularités était qu’il fonctionnait au visuel. C’était pour ça qu’il me fixait aussi intensément quand je sautais mes quads Sal, quitte à arrêter tout activité pour analyser mon saut avec une concentration maximale. Quand il travaillait, Brian filmait ses sauts à répétition et il les regardait en examinant les différences entre les réussites et les échecs, mimant silencieusement les décollages en recherchant la bonne sensation. Il ajustait ensuite sa posture, le pas, ou je ne sais quoi d’autre, et ressautait jusque ça fonctionne. Ça marchait bien pour lui donc Brian avait adopté cette technique pour ses entraînements, la fameuse tablette prête à filmer jamais bien loin de lui pendant les séances. C’était comme ça que faisait Brian avec tous ses élèves : il ne leur imposait pas un format d’entraînement obligatoire mais simplement une base, et le reste il l’adaptait à leurs besoins, à leur façon de faire et de travailler. C’était quelque chose que j’appréciais beaucoup chez lui et à mon avis ce qui faisait de lui un si bon coach ; il ne se considérait pas comme ayant le savoir universel sachant mieux que ses patineurs la bonne façon de s'entraîner, il travaillait au contraire main dans la main en parlant, en échangeant, et c’était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était si apprécié.

  


En participant aux mêmes évènements que Yuzuru, j’entendais irrémédiablement ce que le public disait de lui et c’était souvent hilarant. Ça montrait à quel point ils ne le connaissaient pas mais cherchaient quand même à le définir.

Les « oh mon dieu, il a l’air si fragile, j’ai envie de le protéger » de la part de ses fans avaient bien failli me mettre à terre : la première personne qui chercherait à protéger Yuzu comme s’il était une petite créature sans défense serait réduite en pâtée pour chat dans la seconde. Il n’y avait rien qu’il détestait plus que d’être regardé comme faible, peut-être à cause de sa constitution fragile, Yuzuru affichait une confiance et une force inébranlable en toute circonstance.

Enfin, ça m'avait fait beaucoup rire et quand je lui en avais parlé il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en m'expliquant sans aucune gêne que «c'était parce qu'il était mignon et adorable». La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas ri au visage était la présence menaçante de Pooh-san dans ses bras....


	10. Malade

_Yuzu_

 

Lorsque j’ouvris les yeux au son de mon réveil, je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. J’avais la tête lourde, rien que la faible lueur qui perçait à travers les rideaux était suffisante pour m’aveugler.

Je détestais être malade, surtout que je ne pouvais rien y faire...

 

Je me redressai lentement sur mon lit en essayant de voir si un bon doliprane pourrait arranger mon état mais la douleur me découragea bien vite de toute tentative impliquant une position non horizontale. Ma mère me trouva donc dans la même position et alla rapidement chercher le thermomètre qui officialisa ma fièvre.

 

“Je vais t’amener un bouillon, et appeler pour prendre un congé”, déclara-t-elle immédiatement en fermant un peu mieux les rideaux.

 

“Non, pas la peine”, grimaçai-je. “Laisse moi juste le portable et la boite de doliprane sur la table de nuit, tu ne peux pas demander un congé alors que tu viens juste d’avoir un poste…”

 

“Tu es sûr ?”, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 

“Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas… De toute façon je vais sûrement dormir toute la journée…”

 

Et rater de précieuses heures d'entrainements…

 

“D’accord, mais tu m’appelles s’il y a quoi que ce soit, et je te monte un bouillon.”

 

Je culpabilisai de la mettre en retard mais sa phrase ne laissait pas place à une quelconque protestation. Quand elle remonta je m’étais presque déjà rendormi…

 

“Tu es sûr que ça ira ?”, chuchota-t-elle en posant une main fraîche sur mon front.

 

“Mmh…. Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y. Je vais appeler le club aussi, j’ai le numéro.”

 

“Ok, mais n’hésite pas à m’appeler”, répéta-t-elle.

 

Je lui souris en acquiesçant doucement et elle se dépêcha de partir après un dernier regard inquiet. Avec un soupir je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant de faire passer la lourdeur de mon crâne…

  
  
  


Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie du portable et je grognai en l’attrapant à taton.

 

[Javier Fernandez]

Ça va ? Tu es vivant ?

Brian me demande où tu es…

 

De l’anglais, c’était exactement ce qu'il me fallait…

 

[Moi]

Comment tu pourrais savoir ?

 

Peut être un peu sec mais j’avais des circonstances atténuantes.

 

[Javier Fernandez]

Je ne sais pas… En envoyant un message par exemple ?

Je te préviens, je n'ai pas eu mon deuxième café, je ne suis pas encore d'attaque pour gérer ta mauvaise humeur.

 

[Moi]

Désolé, fatigue : malade.

 

[Javier Fernandez]

Je me disais bien qu’il n’y avait que ça pour que tu ne sois pas trente minutes en avance…

Repose toi bien, arrête de culpabiliser et soigne toi :)

 

[Moi]

Merci.

Dis à Brian : désolé. Voulais appeler mais dormir…

 

[Javier Fernandez]

Pas de problèmes

 

Je reposai le téléphone et reposai ma tête sur l’oreiller plus confortablement, priant pour que plus personne ne fasse sonner ce fichu portable...

  


J’eus vaguement conscience que quelqu’un rentrait, sûrement ma mère, et qu’elle vint prendre ma température, mais j’étais trop groggy pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand je me réveillai réellement, le soleil qui filtrait par les rideaux indiquait qu’on était en fin d’après midi et  j’avais mal à la gorge… Génial…

Heureusement ma mère entra avec une tasse remplie de tisane chaude quelques minutes plus tard : je ne sais pas comment elle avait deviné que j’étais réveillé, elle devait avoir un super pouvoir…

J’émis un son étranglé qui diagnostiqua l’état pitoyable de ma gorge et un foulard fut bientôt enroulé autour de mon cou avec soin, le regard inquiet de ma mère me couvant sans faiblir. Je lui fis un petit sourire fatigué pour la remercier et elle me répondit de la même manière en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

 

“Ce soir je vais faire une soupe, et je regarderai ce qu’on a pour ta gorge”, chuchota-t-elle.

 

J’acquiesçai quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit et ma mère se leva pour aller ouvrir. La tisane était vraiment délicieuse, je ne savais pas trop quelle heure il était mais j’allais sûrement me rendormir jusqu’au dîner…

 

“Yuzuru, appela ma mère en repassant la tête dans ma chambre. Il y a ton petit camarade qui vient voir si tout va bien…”

 

Petit camarade ?

Javi entra dans la pièce avec un sourire, inclinant la tête vers ma mère pour la remercier. Évidemment : petit camarade…

 

“Ne t’en fais pas, je ne reste pas longtemps”, me salua-t-il dès que ma mère eut refermé la porte. “Ça s’arrange ?”

 

Je secouai la tête en passant une main en travers de ma gorge pour signaler mon incapacité à produire un quelconque son articulé. Et vu l’état de ma tête, l’anglais n’était de toute façon pas non plus une option.

 

“Tu n’as pas raté grand chose aujourd’hui ; Brian ne m’a fait quasiment travailler que mes spins”, marmonna-t-il tristement.

 

Je fis une moue agacée qu’il saisit très bien : en fait on communiquait la plupart du temps comme ça, même quand je pouvais parler…

 

“Il n’y a que toi pour travailler les spins avec enthousiasme, et c’est juste quand tu ne peux pas sauter”, grommela-t-il. “À la fin de la séance je n’arrivais plus à patiner droit ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m’a mis pour venir jusqu’ici ? J’ai dû m’accrocher aux lampadaires pour tenir debout sur la route !”

 

Je ris à l’image et finis par tousser douloureusement.

Javi me regarda avec compassion et attrapa quelque chose dans son sac : une clé usb.

 

“Je sais que tu détestes rater l'entraînement, alors j’ai piqué ça à Brian. Je me ferai sûrement tué demain d’ailleurs… Tu promets que si je te le passe tu te reposeras quand même bien ? Ce n’est pas pour te déprimer, mais comme tu marches au visuel…”

 

Je regardai avec curiosité le morceau de plastique : il y avait mes initiales et une date dessus. J’écarquillai les yeux en comprenant ce que c’était et regardai Javi pour vérifier si j’avais vu juste.

 

“C’est probablement illégal de voler l’enregistrement de l'entraînement d’un adversaire mais j’espère que tu laisseras passer pour cette fois”, sourit-il.

 

Il avait l’air très fier de lui. Le fou.

 

“J’espère que ce n’est pas l’idée de me voir tué par Brian qui te fait sourire comme ça…”

 

“Merci Habi”, croassai-je en serrant la clé usb comme un trésor.

 

“C’est rien, ne fatigue pas ta gorge pour ça… Guéris vite, ok ? Je me sens tout seul au Club : je pense à toi quand je fais mes quads Sal.”

 

J’acquiesçai avec l’énergie d’un mourant.

 

“Je vais y aller, envoie moi un texto quand tu seras guéri”, demanda-t-il en se levant.

 

Je lui fis signe d’attendre et d’approcher, attrapant Pooh-san qui reposait à côté de moi dans le lit. Comme j’étais malade un câlin n’était pas conseillé mais Pooh-san était toujours en excellente santé…

Je le levai au niveau du visage de Javi pour que le museau lui touche la joue. Javi me fit un grand sourire et passa une main sur ma joue aussi.

 

“Je me contenterai de ça, mais tu me dois un câlin quand tu seras guéri.”

 

Je hochai la tête en lui rendant son sourire et il s’éclipsa en emportant ma tasse vide.

C’est toujours avec le sourire que je me glissai de nouveau sous les couettes en serrant Pooh san dans mes bras, la clé usb bien rangé dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit : je m’endormis immédiatement.


	11. Choc thermique (ou culturel ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En italique, ce sont les langues autres que l'anglais.

_Yuzu_

 

“Yuzu, c’est une habitude chez toi de vibrer quand tu prends l’avion ?”

 

Si je n’étais pas aussi excité à l’idée de faire ma première compétition au Japon depuis mon arrivée au TCC, j’aurais fusillé Javi du regard.

 

“Je ne vibre pas”, rétorquai-je en jetant un coup d’oeil à la piste de décollage par le hublot pour voir si on allait bientôt bouger.

 

“Si : tu frétilles.”

 

“Frétille ?”

 

“Comme les poissons”, acquiesça-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

 

Je le regardai de travers et il me fit un grand sourire.

À ce moment là l’avion s’ébranla et je tournai de nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur : le vol jusqu’au Japon était assez long mais une fois habitué aux vols internationaux ce n’était pas si impressionnant que ça. On partait de nuit et on arrivait après avoir dormi (même si à cause du décalage horaire on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’on arrivait le matin…).

 

“Une bonne nuit réparatrice devant nous”, soupira Javi avec désespoir en sortant son coussin boudin bizarre mais que je savais confortable.

 

“Tu peux dormir n’importe où, pourquoi tu plains ?”, demandai-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

“La qualité du sommeil est importante monsieur”, renifla-t-il. “Maintenant si vous me le permettez : bonne nuit.”

 

Je secouai la tête en marmonnant un bonne nuit et sortis mon portable pour écouter un peu de musique. La compétition où on allait participer était assez importante et j’espérai atteindre le podium pour montrer que je n’étais pas parti pour rien, que je n’avais pas juste fui une ville ravagée par le séisme pour aller chercher mon petit confort ailleurs… Je reverrais aussi les patineurs que je connaissais, et que je n’avais pas vu depuis longtemps : Daisuke, Takahito,… peut-être Nobunari ? Je n’étais pas sûr de sa présence à cette compétition…

Mais surtout je pourrais revoir mon père et Saya, rentrer à la maison avec ma famille réunie, avec tellement de choses à leur raconter…

C’est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je m’endormis, sachant que lorsque j’ouvrirai les yeux je serai de nouveau chez moi.

 

~~~  
  
  


Ou presque. Je m’étais réveillé trop tôt et on survolait encore la mer. J’étais un des premiers à être « debout », et je regardais donc l’interminable étendue bleue en écoutant de la musique pour passer le temps. Alors que je réfléchissais à une de mes séquences de pas et plus précisément à la façon dont je pourrais augmenter son niveau, mon voisin de siège commença à bouger.

J’observai avec amusement Javi essayer d’émerger et pris une photo alors qu’il grimaçait.

 

“Efface ça tout suite”, grommela-t-il à voix basse en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

 

Je me contentai de secouer la tête négativement et il abandonna : Javi n’était pas combatif quand il n’était pas pleinement réveillé. Il se rendormit d’ailleurs peu avant le passage des hôtesses de l’air pour le petit déjeuner…

 

“Bonjour, souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?”, chuchota l’une d’elle quand le chariot arriva à notre hauteur.

 

“Un thé matcha s’il vous plaît”, répondis-je sur le même ton.

 

Je jetai un regard à Javi et pris pitié.

 

“Et un café noir, sans sucre”, ajoutai-je.

 

Ma bonté me perdra…

Je pris les boissons et les déposai sur ma tablette, remerciant la jeune femme qui avait ajouté un petit couvercle plastique au dessus du gobelet de café pour éviter qu’il ne refroidisse.

Javi se réveilla (pour de vrai cette fois-ci) alors que j’en étais aux trois quart de mon thé, ouvrant les yeux avec toujours autant de difficulté.

 

“Tu ronfles Javi”, le saluai-je.

 

“Ghfhfhdhc…”

 

C’était du moins ce que je compris.

 

“Je t’ai enregistré, je l’enverrai à Nam plus tard”, poursuivis-je en observant ses réactions avec amusement.

 

“Je te déteste…”

 

“Et je t’ai pris un café comme ceux de d’habitude.”

 

“Tu veux bien m’épouser ?”, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un œil et en saisissant la boisson comme si c’était une relique précieuse.

 

“Yeurk.”

 

“Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir”, renifla-t-il en serrant sa poitrine (et son café) en feignant une blessure.

 

“C'est trois dollars”, souris-je. “Et je ne suis pas majeur : Javi va aller en prison…”

 

“Quel radin”, s’offusqua-t-il. “Finalement je ne veux plus me marier avec toi, je vais trouver quelqu’un de gentil et adorable, qui m’offrira des cafés et ne m’embêtera pas…”

 

“Je suis gentil et adorable”, contrai-je.

 

“Non tu es démoniaque, Satan, et tu ne m’offres pas de café.”

 

“Ok, je te l’offre…”

 

“Tu es gentil et adorable.”

 

Qui de nous deux était le démon ?

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé de vous couper dans les préparatifs de votre mariage mais on ne va pas tarder à atterrir : n’oubliez rien, surtout toi Javi”, intervint Brian depuis le siège devant nous.

 

“Pourquoi moi ? Je n’oublie pas toujours quelque chose quand même”, protesta le concerné.

 

“Oui, mais moi je suis gentil et adorable”, ricanai-je.

 

Javi lâcha un bruit outré et une hôtesse de l’air demanda aux passagers de boucler leurs ceintures pour l’atterrissage.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


 

L'hôtel où on résidait était agréable, les chambres assez grandes et le petit déjeuner qu’on avait pris tout à fait honorable.

Après avoir déballé mes affaires je rentrai dans la salle de bain pour me détendre avant d’aller me coucher quand j’entendis un hurlement de l’autre côté du mur qui me fit sursauter, suivit d’une série d'un fracas indéfinissable. Le silence revint et je restai figé dans ma position, attendant une suite ou conclusion, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Javi venait-il de se faire assassiner dans sa salle de bain ? Probablement pas, mais je décidai de vérifier au cas où…

 

Je sortis dans le couloir pour aller frapper à sa porte et soupirai discrètement de soulagement en entendant la volée de jurons en espagnol ainsi que des pas précipités pour ouvrir.

 

“Oui ?”, demanda-t-il avec énervement en passant la tête par l’ouverture.

 

“Pas mort ?”, vérifiai-je en essayant vraiment de ne pas sourire.

 

“Oh, salut Yuzu. Non, je suis vivant… mais tu pourrais m’aider ?”

 

Je haussai un sourcil avec curiosité en acquiesçant et il ouvrit davantage la porte pour me laisser entrer. Je remarquai alors qu’il portait juste une serviette autour des hanches et un scénario commença à se former dans ma tête.

 

“Je ne comprends pas la douche”, soupira-t-il en me guidant vers la salle de bain. “Pourquoi tant de boutons ? Pourquoi tant de jets dans des endroits improbables ? Et pourquoi faut-il un doctorat pour ajuster la température ?!”

 

La salle de bain était une piscine, la seule zone sèche était ironiquement la douche et je compris sans trop de problème ce qu’il s’était passé. La plupart du temps les hôtels au Japon avaient une salle de bain de style international pour faciliter les choses aux étrangers, mais celui-ci ne suivait pas la règle.

 

“Je vais montrer”, souris-je en avançant précautionneusement entre les flaques.

 

Je réglai rapidement la température (tiède, pas glaciale) et la diffusion par le pommeau de douche (et non les jets latéraux à pleine puissance comme précédemment), puis sortis par le même chemin en faisant toujours le grand écart.

 

“Voilà”, offris-je avec satisfaction.

 

“Merci”, sanglota-t-il en m’enlaçant avec un désespoir à peine surjoué. “Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu’on se marie ?”

 

“Tu peux demander à ma mère demain pour autorisation”, ris-je en lui tapotant le dos. “Mais demande quand habillé, ça fera mieux…”

 

Je jetai un coup d’oeil critique à sa « tenue ». À vrai dire il n’y avait pas de quoi critiquer mais bon…

 

“Je suis sûr qu’elle dira oui, ta mère m’adore.”

 

“Alors essaye avec mon père”, rétorquai-je. “Et ne sois pas en retard à l'entraînement demain…”

 

“Oui maman !”, couina-t-il en rerentrant dans la salle de bain alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

 

“Et pas oublier les gants !”, criai-je depuis l’entrée.

 

“Oui coach !”

 

“Ni les mouchoirs !”

 

“Je sais !”

 

“Ni les patins !”

 

“Yuzu !!!”

 

Je ris en claquant la porte et repartis dans ma chambre. S’il oubliait quelque chose demain ça le poursuivrait jusqu’à la fin des temps, je m’en faisais la promesse...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“ _Nobu kun… peux pas respirer… s’il te plaît…”_

 

“ _Mais ça fait tellement longtemps Yuzu kun”,_ pleurnicha Nobunari en me lâchant enfin. “ _Tu as tellement grandi…”_

 

“ _Ça ne fait que quelques mois, pas dix ans”_ , ris-je.

 

 _“Tellement longtemps !!!”,_ m’enlaça-t-il de nouveau.

 

_“Mais oui, mais oui…”_

 

 _“Viens ! Les autres veulent absolument te voir”_ , m’entraina-t-il vers un des vestiaires.

 

Heureusement que j’avais prévu de l’avance pour les retrouvailles : Nobu ne me laisserait sûrement pas tranquille avant vingt bonnes minutes.

 

“ _Yuzu kun !!”_

 

“ _Le canadien est de retour !”_

 

“ _Bienvenue !”_

 

“ _Raconte !”_

 

Je fus rapidement entouré par plusieurs patineurs et les nouvelles s’échangèrent, surtout de mon côté. Il n’y avait que des japonais pour l’instant (pas étonnant) donc je connaissais la plupart des gens. On discuta de tout et de rien (de patinage), Daisuke me donna la liste des noms des jurés avec une grimace qui en disait long sur le casting et Nobu nous décrivit avec enthousiasme sa vie de couple. En fait maintenant que j’y réfléchissais, il était le seul à toujours s’être comporter aussi “ouvertement”, peut-être parce qu’il faisait des compétitions internationales depuis plus longtemps que nous, ou bien c’était son caractère qui était plus extraverti par rapport au reste d’entre nous : il s’entendrait bien avec Javi.

En parlant du loup…

 

“Javi !”, interpelai-je en le voyant entrer dans les vestiaires.

 

Je me levai du banc et vins le tirer pour le présenter à tout le monde.

 

“Je sais que pas café encore mais courage Javi”, chuchotai-je. “Effort.”

 

Je fis un grand sourire au groupe qui nous observait avec curiosité et un peu de réserve.

 

“ _Je vous présente Jabi… Javier Fernandez, on s'entraîne ensemble à Toronto”_ , déclarai-je en japonais.

 

À priori ils le savaient déjà mais il fallait bien une présentation conventionnelle.

Des sourires polis répondirent avec quelques inclinaisons et des bonjours anglais marmonnés.

 

“On est amis”, précisai-je.

 

“Oh mon dieu ! Yuzu kun a sociabilisé ?”, s’écria Nobu.

 

“Pas du tout, c’est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot”, soupira Javi.

 

Je lui donnai un coup de coude indigné. Ils allaient définitivement bien s’entendre.

 

“Pas étonnant… Je suis Nobu, félicitations pour ton travail acharné : je me doute que ça a dû être dur”, sourit-il en lui serrant la main.

 

“Enchanté, et il n’est pas si terrible, à part pour l’anglais…”

 

“ _J’ai changé d’avis, Fernandez senshu n’est pas quelqu’un de fréquentable, restez éloignés”,_ grommelai-je en croisant les bras.

 

“Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas japonais que tu peux m’insulter derrière mon dos”, lança-t-il.

 

Je lui renvoyai un regard innocent.

 

“Je n’ai rien dit…”

 

“J’ai entendu “ _senshu_ ”. Tu veux que je t’appelle Hanyu ?”

 

J’étais eu.

 

“Tu as mal entendu, j’ai dit… _desu_.”

 

“Tu as dit _senshu_ ”, me tacla Nobu.

 

“Je te déteste. Nobunari senshu.”

 

“Tu dois avoir la vie dure Javier, je te plains”, soupira Nobu.

 

“Javi suffira, et oui : ce n’est pas toujours facile…”

 

“Si Yuzu dit qu’il te déteste, tu ne peux être que quelqu’un de bien”, rit Takahito. “Ravi de te connaître…”

 

De la trahison… De la trahison partout…

 

“Je vois. Puisque comme ça je vais à Brian. Pour pleurer.”

 

“Il est tellement adorable”, roucoula Nobu.

 

“Je vous déteste tous.”

 

Je partis la tête haute vers le hall quand Javi m’interpela.

 

“N’oublies pas Pooh-san !”

 

Je me retournai et attrapai la peluche au vol avant de me draper dans ma dignité de nouveau et filer sans demander mon reste.

 

_Javi_

 

Un gamin.

Je secouai la tête avec amusement et commençai à sortir mes affaires quand je remarquai le silence autour de moi. En relevant la tête je vis le petit groupe me regarder avec des visages choqués et je haussai un sourcil.

 

“Un problème ?”, hésitai-je.

 

“Tu as touché Pooh-san”, souffla Nobu avec horreur.

 

“ _Tobasu…_ _Chōdo sō ! Tondemonai…”_

 

“Euhm… Oui ?... Ce n’est qu’une peluche vous savez…”

 

 _“Kamisama…_ Yuzu déteste qu’on touche à Pooh-san ! Il le protège quasiment plus que ses patins, c’en est ridicule. Et toi tu le lances à travers la pièce ?!”

 

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre. Je savais que Yuzu aimait (trop) Pooh-san mais les quelques fois où je l’avais pris pour lui passer ou l’empêcher de me frapper avec, il n’avait jamais eu l’air de m’en vouloir. D'un autre côté peut être qu'il était juste trop poli : il faudrait que je vérifie…

 

L'occasion se présenta sans trop de surprise pendant l'échauffement, où je profitai de nos exercices similaires pour me synchroniser sur lui.

 

“Dis, Yuzu…”

 

Un regard noir indigné me répondit. Autant pour l’occasion, il faudrait attendre une pause…

 

“Puis-je me permettre de déranger Monsieur pendant qu'il boit ?”, demandai-je en me stoppant au bord près de lui, feignant une révérence.

 

“Pas de discussions pendant entrainement, et tu sais”, m'accusa-t-il par dessus sa bouteille.

 

“J'avais une question”, l'ignorai-je en attrapant moi-même ma gourde. “Ça te dérange quand je prends Pooh-san ?”

 

“Hein ?”

 

“Le truc jaune que tu trimballes non stop…”

 

“Jabi !!!”

 

“C'est toi qui a demandé !”

 

“Tu n'as plus le droit de prendre maintenant. Décidé interdir”, gronda-t-il en croisant les bras.

 

“Donc tu ne pourras plus me taper avec ?...”

 

Il sembla peser l'option pendant un instant puis pinça finalement les lèvres avec agacement.

 

“Ok, encore le droit, tu as chance”, grommela-t-il.

 

“Mais est-ce vraiment de la chance ?…”

 

“Les garçons, on n’est pas au café ici”, nous rappela Brian.

 

“C'est la faute à Javi”, s'écria Yuzu avant de fuir plus loin en lançant un triple Axel complètement inutile.

 

“Je proteste, mais je ne vais pas faire de quad Sal pour appuyer mon point de vue…”

 

“Recommence juste l'entraînement”, soupira notre coach.

  
  


_Nobu (et oui)_

 

L'oisillon était rentré au nid, sautait des triples Axel comme jamais et avait créé des liens avec une personne improbable. Ce Javier semblait gentil, je l'avais déjà aperçu dans d'autres compétitions et même si on n'avait jamais vraiment fait connaissance il m'avait toujours paru sympathique, saluant et souriant à ses adversaires comme au staff.

Ce qui me surprenait n'était donc pas qu'il soit amical avec Yuzuru mais plutôt que Yuzuru se soit pris d'affection pour lui : je m'étais attendu à une relation cordiale tout au plus. Javier était européen : ouvert, démonstratif dans tous ses gestes, extraverti et prompt au contact d'après ce que j'avais pu observer. Yuzuru étant plus que japonais, je l'aurais imaginé tenter de garder un périmètre de sécurité d'une bonne distance avec lui, mais peut-être avaient-ils trouvé un juste milieu pour que Yuzuru ne soit pas trop pris de court ?

 

Pendant l'entraînement je ne remarquai rien d'anormal : chacun faisait son travail dans son coin avec concentration, alternant les tours près de leur coach. À la fin la situation devint plus intéressante : on saluait les quelques spectateurs avant de sortir et je vis les deux s'incliner vers les estrades, puis Yuzuru se tourna vers Javier et s'inclina avec une moue mi amusée mi moqueuse. Il fut imité par l'espagnol qui se laissa ensuite peser sur son épaule en lui disant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas mais la scène suffit à me crisper un peu. Il n'y avait pas de mal bien sûr, mais c'était quand même… très physique…

Je me considérais comme un des plus ouvert sur ce genre de choses : je n'avais aucun problème avec les serrages de mains, les étreintes, et même les bises exceptionnellement. Mais que quelqu'un se pose sur moi comme ça… et Yuzuru n'était même pas fan des poignées de mains : comment pouvait-il ne pas s'enfuir à toute jambe ?!

 

“Daisuke kun, tu vois ce que je vois ?”, chuchotai-je en me rapprochant de celui-ci.

 

“Pourquoi il ne l'enlève pas ? J'en suis mal à l'aise pour lui”, grimaça Daisuke.

 

“Après l'épisode de Pooh-san je commence à me poser des questions… Dai kun, où est passé notre bébé ? Yuzu kun s'est fait enlevé ?!”

 

Daisuke renifla en secouant la tête alors que je ris en mettant mes protèges lames. On rentra tous aux vestiaires en discutant et j'aperçus Yuzuru tendre Pooh-san à Javier qui lui prit un mouchoir avec désinvolture.

 

“Dai kun, est-ce que Yuzu kun offre des mouchoirs de Pooh-san aux autres ?”, demandai-je.

 

“Tu as perdu la tête ?”

 

“Je vais tenter quelque chose…”

 

“Nobu kun, ne touche pas à Pooh-san si tu veux garder ta tête sur tes épaules.”

 

“Tu me prends pour un idiot ?”, reniflai-je.

 

Je m’assis juste à côté de Yuzuru dans les vestiaires, faisant semblant de fouiller mon sac avant de prendre un air ennuyé.

 

“J’étais pourtant sûr d’avoir pris des mouchoirs, j’ai dû les oublier dans mon autre sac… Est-ce que tu en aurais à me prêter s'il te plaît Yuzu kun ?”

 

“Oui, je dois avoir ça”, marmonna-t-il en se penchant vers ses affaires alors que Pooh-san reposait sur ses genoux.

 

Il me tendit un paquet que je pris en essayant de ne pas rire, le remerciant en jetant un coup d’oeil à Daisuke qui secouait la tête avec un sourire amusé.

 

“Je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami Yuzu kun, au moins je ne m’inquiéterai plus de te savoir isolé au Canada. Et peut-être que ton anglais va aussi s’améliorer ?...”

 

“Mais il n’est pas si mauvais que ça !”, bouda-t-il. “Javi comprend à chaque fois et je le comprends aussi de mieux en mieux, j’ai juste un peu de mal avec les consignes de Brian, mais je m’améliore…”

 

Donc le surnom était mutuel et habituel...

 

“Mais oui Yuzu kun, c’est bien”, souris-je. “Et tu te fais aux coutumes ?”

 

“Aux coutumes ?”, répéta-t-il avec incompréhension.

 

“Les manières, les contacts, la nourriture…”

 

“Oh ! Eh bien pour les manières… Il n’y en a pas beaucoup, c’est assez facile avec l’habitude. Ma mère me fait souvent des repas japonais donc je ne suis pas trop dépaysé, et les gens au Club sont gentils : ils respectent la culture de tout le monde donc ils comprennent si j’ai besoin d’espace ou si je suis trop poli par rapport à eux.”

 

“C’est bien : un bon environnement”, acquiesçai-je avec légèreté. “Je m’inquiétais un peu parce que Javier semblait… enthousiaste et énergique mais…”

 

“Oh oui, il l’est”, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. “Trop d’énergie, même après l'entraînement, je ne sais pas comment il fait… Tu crois que c’est génétique ?”

 

Je préfèrai ne pas m’avancer la dessus, mais allait-il vraiment ignorer mon sous entendu ?

 

“Je ne sais pas, demande lui… Pour quelqu’un d’aussi réservé, tu t’es plutôt bien habitué aux contacts à ce que j’ai pu voir.”

 

“Ah ? Oui, si tu le dis…”

 

Il haussa les épaules comme si c’était un point mineur et commença à décrire la nourriture des restaurants canadiens et la météo qui l’avait déprimée à son arrivée...

Incroyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tobasu (Lancé)... Chōdo sō (Juste comme ça) ! Tondemonai (Impensable)…”


	12. Saya sait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que les grandes sœurs sont les meilleures...

_Yuzu_

“Et il a une armoire avec des tonnes de barres de céréales au cas où un patineur arrive sans avoir mangé ! Javi en prend souvent et il se fait gronder parce que Brian n’aime pas qu’on commence l'entraînement avec aussi peu dans le ventre.”

 

Je n’avais presque pas touché à mon assiette tellement j’avais de choses à raconter. Mon père et ma sœur m’observaient avec un sourire amusé en coin alors que ma mère tentait de me faire manger avant que la nourriture ne refroidisse.

 

“Tu as l’air de vraiment t’y plaire, moi qui avait peur de te voir déprimé à cause de tous ces changements”, rit mon père.

 

"C’était un peu dur au début parce que je ne comprenais rien mais tout le monde m’a aidé. Brian parlait lentement, il m’expliquait avec des gestes pour que je comprenne bien : il est très patient. Javi m’aide beaucoup aussi : il mange souvent avec moi, il m’apprend des nouveaux mots en anglais et il parle toujours de façon simple, et même si je ne comprends pas toujours ses blagues il ne se vexe jamais et-”

 

“Respire Yuzuru”, sourit ma mère. “Tu auras le temps de tout raconter une fois ton assiette terminée, personne ne va s’envoler…” 

 

“En tout cas vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre : j’ai l’impression que tu ne parles que de lui.”

 

“On fait tous nos entraînements ensemble”, acquiesçai-je. “Et il m’apprend le quad Sal ! Si vous aviez vu son quad Sal, oh mon dieu, c’était tellement… Il l’aterrit comme « PAHHH » et après il fait des pas en Bam Bam Bam et…”

 

“Ça y est, on a perdu Yuzuru”, rigola Saya.

 

“Non mais c’est incroyable ! Tu te rends compte que j’arrive presque à le faire maintenant, et peut-être que Brian voudra bien me laisser le mettre pour la prochaine saison ! Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire aussi bien que Javi… Il faut que je travaille plus.”

 

“En tout cas il a l’air incroyable pour que tu sois aussi enthousiaste, j’aimerais bien le rencontrer, ton coach aussi”, réfléchit pensivement mon père.

 

“Peut-être qu’on pourrait aller au restaurant après la compétition ? Ça serait bien pour remercier Brian pour ce qu’il a fait, et je suis sûr qu’ils apprécieront une petite sortie au lieu de juste passer le temps dans leur chambre d'hôtel”, proposa ma mère.

 

“Excellente idée !”

 

“Tu crois ?”, grimaçai-je avec hésitation.

 

“Mais oui, arrête de faire ton ermite Yuzuru”, ricana Saya.

 

J'admis ma défaite en soupirant, promettant de prévenir les concernés après le repas.

 

~~~~~~

 

C’était étrange de voir ma famille réunit avec mon coach et mon partenaire d’entraînement : comme si deux mondes parallèles se percutaient soudain et que j’étais au milieu de l’impact.

J’avais fait les présentations, ma mère donnant un coup de main pour que les échanges soient plus faciles. Saya parlait mieux anglais que moi et mon père se débrouillait suffisamment pour suivre la conversation.

Après les politesses habituelles, le repas avait été calme et mon père s’entendait bien avec Brian. J’avais également prévenu ma sœur que Javi était en couple même si je n’étais pas sûr à cent pour cent que ce soit le cas. Pour se venger elle n’avait pas hésité à lui raconter toutes sortes de choses embarrassantes, comme la fois où j’avais crié dans toute la maison pour qu’ils sachent que je voulais aller au Canada, la soirée que j’avais passé à leur montrer le Salchow de Javi en replay pour expliquer mes raisons, et comme je n’arrêtais pas de parler de lui depuis que j’étais rentrer. Les grandes sœurs savaient comment embarrasser leurs petits frères…

 

“Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Saya, s’il te plaît”, marmonnai-je sombrement alors qu’on se lavait les mains avant que le dessert n’arrive.

 

“Ne t’en fais pas : j’ai une sœur aussi, je peux compatir”, sourit-il avec pitié.

 

J’acquiesçai en me promettant qu’elles ne se rencontreraient jamais pour des raisons de sécurité mutuelle et on retourna à table.

 

Finalement, la soirée se passa de façon plus détendu que ce que j’avais craint et tout le monde était enchanté.

 

“Ton coach est un homme très sympathique”, approuva mon père en nous reconduisant chez nous.

 

“Il t’a parlé de bière alors forcément, tu as été conquis”, rit ma mère.

 

“Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu parles sans arrêt de Javi”, souligna Saya en me jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus que j'ignorai totalement.

 

“Saya, ne taquine pas ton frère…”

 

“C’est un jeune homme bien élevé : je suis content que ce soit avec lui que tu travailles”, acquiesça mon père.

 

Je me forçai à ne pas rougir alors que Saya continuait son analyse détaillée de la soirée avec enthousiasme.

 

“Quand je pense que tu le laisses te toucher…”

 

“Ne le dis pas comme ça !”, protestai-je horrifié.

 

“Vous étiez mignons”, roucoula-t-elle. “J’aimerais trouver un garçon qui m’enlace comme ça…”

 

“Saya”, la gronda ma mère. “Yuzuru est en train de faire une crise d’apoplexie…”

 

“Il est européen ! Il fait ça avec tout le monde, je m’y suis juste habitué !”

 

“Bien sûr”, acquiesça-t-elle en haussant suggestivement les sourcils. “En attendant il y a un beau jeune homme qui te fait des câlins et…”

 

Je ne la laissai pas terminer et ça dégénéra en bataille rangée à l’arrière de la voiture jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive chez nous.

 

Une fois couché dans le noir, je ne pus m’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’elle avait dit. Pas la partie sur le beau jeune homme qui me faisait des câlins, définitivement pas, mais plutôt au fait qu’en effet, je m’étais complètement habitué aux contacts de Javi. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que la distance que j’avais au début espérée pouvoir garder tournerait en quelque chose de familier et chaleureux… C’était vrai que je me sentais bien quand Javi était avec moi, peut-être parce qu’il était la seule personne à n’attendre rien de moi. Il n’avait pas de désirs particuliers, de demandes, d'espoirs que je devais combler, il ne voulait pas mon attention, mon temps, que je lui fasse la conversation non-stop. La seule chose qu’il semblait me demander, c’était de sourire et d’être à l’aise…

Je me tournai dans mon lit en souriant, attendant avec impatience le gala du lendemain : j’étais content aussi que ce soit lui mon partenaire d’entraînement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu petit mais j'ai une excuse : il était sensé aller avec le chapitre précédent. Je trouvais que ça faisait trop long et j'ai donc coupé avec une répartition pas très judicieuse... Mea Culpa...


	13. Finlandia Trophy

****_ Yuzu _

 

Faire mes compétition avec quelqu’un était une situation nouvelle et extraordinaire. Pour moi, concourir avait toujours été une affaire individuelle : jamais je n’aurais pu imaginer que ça soit une expérience à partager, une épreuve où on puisse être deux. Pourtant c’était bien ce qui se passait et je pouvais dire sans hésitation que c’était entièrement positif. 

Quand on était arrivé ensemble dans la zone d’échauffement, Javi discutait avec enthousiasme et avait décidé qu’il était plus intéressant de prendre des photos ensemble que de s’échauffer. On avait donc chahuter dans les coulisses jusqu’à ce que Brian nous rappelle à l’ordre et je ne m’étais jamais préparé en étant aussi détendu. Ensuite, quand j’avais commencé à stresser doucement au moment de mon passage, Javi m’avait encouragé avec une tape dans le dos en ignorant le regard horrifié que lui lançait notre coach parce qu’il avait arrêté son échauffement : là aussi c’était la première fois que j’entrais sur la glace en riant.

 

On fit tous les deux de très bons programmes, Javi terminant avant moi vu que je devais passer en dernier sur le long, et quand je découvris que j’avais gagné j’enlaçai Brian avec joie : venir à Toronto avait été un bon choix. Ma bonne humeur grimpa encore plus quand je vis Javi se précipiter et sauter littéralement dans mes bras en me félicitant avec un grand sourire fier. J’avais déjà eu des adversaires qui me félicitaient poliment quand je gagnais, qui me complimentaient en conférence de presse, mais jamais être aussi ouvertement et honnêtement heureux pour moi. Jamais qui m’inondaient de compliments sur la qualité de mes sauts sans se soucier du fait que je les ais battus, qui m’enlaçaient sur le podium en montrant de l’affection et du respect, et non de la jalousie et de la déception. C’était le sentiment le plus grisant que j’ais jamais ressenti et je décidai que Javi était définitivement quelqu’un d’hors norme. À protéger à tout prix.

 

“Blague à part : je te batterai la prochaine fois”, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d’aller poliment serrer la main de la médaille d’argent.

 

Et à battre à tout prix.

Toronto était définitivement le meilleur choix : Javi était le meilleur choix. J’avais un rival.

 

 

"Javi, ne fais pas autant de favoritisme sur le podium la prochaine fois", rappela Brian avant de nous quitter après la conférence de presse.

 

"De favoritisme ? De quoi tu parles ?", demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

 

"Si tu veux saluer tes adversaires c'est très bien, je vous encourage à cent pour cent de montrer du bon sportsmanship, par contre si tu veux faire valser Yuzu sur le podium en félicitations ne te contente pas de serrer froidement la main du troisième en lui tapant l'épaule : c'est gênant..."

 

J'essayai de ne pas rire et ratai alors que Javi grommelait quelque chose en rougissant de honte, Brian s'éloignant en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête avec fatalisme.

 

"J'étais le préféré de Javi sur le podium", me moquai-je sans aucune pitié.

 

"J'ai vraiment fait une différence de traitement ?", hésita-t-il pitoyablement. "Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte..."

 

"Je n'ai pas fait attention, pas vraiment regardé... Je ne connaissais pas l'autre, je ne me rappelle plus du nom..."

 

"Yuzu ! Tu es pire que moi !", protesta-t-il outré.

 

"Oui mais je fais pire discrètement : personne ne sait que Javi est mon préféré", ricanai-je.

 

"C'est injuste, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés... Peut-être même pire avec ton allergie au contact..."

 

"C'est pour ça que j'ai gagné : pas de problème pour les félicitations du podium."

 

"Yuzuru Hanyu ; sa motivation pour gagner ? Ne pas avoir à initier d’interactions avec d'autres êtres humains", déclama-t-il solennellement avec une voix de reporter en investigation.

 

"Chacun son truc Javi..."

 

"Je suppose Yuzu, je suppose..."

 

Si on reçut beaucoup de regards intrigués dans les couloirs, on fit tous les deux comme si on ne les avait pas remarqués.

 

"Dis Yuzu, ta fédération ne te pose pas de problème par rapport à moi j'espère ? Parce que j'ai entendu Brian se plaindre de mails du JSF à Tracy l'autre jour..."

 

"Aucun problème", mentis-je sans ciller. "Ne me saute pas trop dessus et ça ira..."

 

Il y eut un instant où Javi laissa passer un silence méditatif avant de me jeter un coup d’œil inquiet.

 

"Umh... Je t'ai un peu sauté dessus après ton programme long... Et je crois qu'il y avait une caméra..."

 

Autant de mails et d'explications à fournir, j'allais avoir une soirée palpitante...

 

"Pas grave Javi, ne le fais pas tout le temps ou attends qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras la prochaine fois. J'ai eu bon résultat aujourd'hui : ils seront ok."

 

Ou pas.

Peut-être que je pourrais dire que Javi avait trébuché sur l'estrade et qu'il était tombé sur moi ? Non ?

 

"Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à me le dire : je ne veux pas que ça devienne un fardeau pour toi", grimaça-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas un fardeau : tu touches tout le monde... Sauf l'autre sur le podium mais-"

 

"Si tu le dis comme ça je vais passer pour un pervers", me coupa-t-il.

 

"C'est quoi un prever ?"

 

"Je ne te le dis certainement pas. Je ne suis pas suicidaire."

 

Je regardai autour de nous pour chercher quelqu'un qui puisse faire la traduction mais Javi me baillona avant que je puisse trouver une cible.

 

"N'y pense même pas", gronda-t-il à mon oreille.

 

Je me débattis en essayant de lui mettre des coups de coudes dans le ventre et il réciproqua en pinçant vicieusement mes cotes. 

 

"Un problème Messieurs ?", interpela une voix tendue.

 

Javi me lâcha immédiatement et on se tourna vers un membre du staff accompagné d'un homme qui devait appartenir à la sécurité. 

 

"Aucun problème", répondit mon partenaire d'entraînement pendant que j'acquiesçai en rougissant de gêne.

 

"Vraiment ?", insista l'homme en me regardant.

 

Il croyait quoi ? Que Javi m'avait agressé ? J'avais l'air d'une victime terrorisée peut-être ?

 

"Pas de problème", répétai-je avec un sourire innocent.

 

"Les athlètes ont l'interdiction de se battre entre eux. Avant, pendant, et même après la compétition : ai-je besoin de prévenir l'organisateur ?"

 

"On ne se battait pas, on s'entraîne ensemble", répliquai-je plus sérieusement. "Si vous nous reportez, c'est de la diffamation : j'appelle ma fédération ?"

 

L'homme hésita puis nous regarda une dernière fois.

"Inutile, mais faîtes attention la prochaine fois..."

 

J'allais lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser des lunettes la prochaine fois aussi (de façon polie évidemment) mais Javi coupa mon élan en acquiesçant et en m'entraînant de l'autre côté du couloir en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

 

"On ne doit pas se battre avec le staff non plus Yuzu", rappela-t-il pour faire taire mes plaintes.

 

"Pas battre : remettre à sa place", corrigeai-je en grinçant des dents.

 

"Si sa Seigneurie veut bien se calmer ; je lui rappelle qu'elle est sensée être humble et timide", grommela-t-il avec un air de reproche.

 

"Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de caméras, et il dit n'importe quoi..."

 

Et j'en avais marre que les gens assument sans arrêt des choses sur nous en venant nous déranger.

 

"Les athlètes ne chahutent pas amicalement dans les coulisses d'habitude..."

 

"Ils ne se battent pas non plus !", protestai-je. "On fait patinage, pas boxe !"

 

"Certes, mais c'est plus courant de se disputer avec un adversaire que d'être amical... En plus tu m'as battu aujourd'hui : je pourrais vouloir t'éliminer au fond d'un couloir sombre..."

 

"On n'est pas dans un couloir sombre, Javi..."

 

"Je fais avec les moyens du bord ! Ne me juge pas !"

 

Je souris et le bousculai (pas trop fort, histoire que personne ne vienne hurler à l’agression).

 

"Pas de GOE pour ta technique Javi : revois tes méthodes d'assassinat."

 

"J'ai aperçu une petite ruelle près d'ici : ça te tente qu'on y fasse un tour ?", menaça-t-il.

 

"Non ! J'ai peur !", couinai-je en fuyant à toute jambe.

 

"Tu devrais, oui !"

 

Il me rattrapa sans soucis et m'emprisonna dans ses bras en décrivant comment il allait me découper en morceaux dans cette fameuse ruelle qui n'existait probablement pas, ignorant mes protestations. On allait définitivement se faire de nouveau approcher...

 

"Javi, les gens regardent !"

 

Je me tortillai tant bien que mal sans réussir à me dégager.

 

"Si je les paye ils ne parleront pas", ricana-t-il sombrement.

 

Je faillis appeler à l'aide quand il commença à me chatouiller mais me retint au cas où un idiot le prendrait au sens littéral.

 

"Méchant Jabi ! Méchant ! Dirai à Brian ! Punira toi ! Yah ! IIIIRK !"

 

Il n'arrêta sa torture que lorsque je commençai à m'essouffler, pour ne pas prendre de risque avec mon asthme.

 

"Méchant Habi", pleurnichai-je pathétiquement en protégeant inutilement mon ventre avec mes bras.

 

J'avais réellement les larmes aux yeux et les essuyai immédiatement pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

 

"C'était pour toutes les fois où tu m'as tapé avec Pooh-san", renifla-t-il la tête haute.

 

Tant de cruauté en une personne...

 

"Je ne tape pas ! Je... tapote..."

 

"Tu me le lances dans la figure !"

 

"Avec douceur."

 

"Je vais t'étouffer avec douceur", gronda-t-il.

 

"Non ! Pitié ! Sois un gentil Habi !", suppliai-je en me recroquevillant contre le mur.

 

Je n'avais plus vraiment la force de courir, de toute façon il était plus rapide que moi...

 

"Qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?"

 

"... Un câlin ?..."

 

Il secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

"Tu as de la chance, je t'épargne pour aujourd'hui..."

 

"Gentil Jabi !", ris-je en me laissant tomber dans les bras. "Maintenant tu peux aider à marcher jusqu'à taxi ? Fatigué, jambes toute flbflbflblb."

 

"Je me sens un peu utilisé", bouda-t-il en passant quand même son bras autour de mon dos pour me soutenir. "Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Flbflflfb ?"

 

"Flblfbflb, plus tenir, comme... mochi ? C'est la faute à Javi : trop rire c'est fatiguant..."

 

"Clairement la faute à Javi", grommela-t-il. " Pas du tout celle de la compétition d'une semaine qu'on vient de terminer..."

 

"Faute à Jabi", confirmai-je en m'appuyant avec satisfaction contre lui.

 

On sortit du bâtiment en ignorant une fois de plus les regards choqués autour de nous. Je sens qu'on allait devenir doués pour ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

 

~~~~~

 

Je mis tellement d’énergie dans ma performance au gala que je vacillai en sortant de la patinoire. Mine de rien, la compétition m’avait épuisé et sans l’adrénaline je n’aurais pas tenu le show : mon endurance était malheureusement encore limitée… Mon regard se posa sur la file de patineurs qui attendaient pour l’entrée finale et quand je le vis je lâchai prise parce que je savais qu’il serait là pour me rattraper.

Javi me rattrapa, sourit et me redressa un peu.

 

“Tu en fais toujours trop”, annonça-t-il calmement sans me lâcher.

 

Je grommelai dans son étreinte, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, me calmer, calmer mon cœur. Javi ne commenta pas plus et me laissa du temps, vérifiant simplement ma respiration quand je me redressai. 

 

“Merci”, soufflai-je en passant une main fatiguée sur mon visage.

 

“Je t’en prie, tu sais que je suis toujours content de te servir de canapé”, sourit-il.

 

“Tu es le meilleur canapé Javi.”

 

“N’est-ce pas ?”

 

La ligne de patineurs commença à entrer sous les projecteurs et je me glissai dans la queue.

 

“Je vais rester derrière toi au cas où tu déciderais de faire la sieste au milieu du final”, déclara-t-il.

 

Même avec un ton de plaisanteries, je savais qu’il sous-entendait qu’au cas où il serait là pour me rattraper si j’étais trop épuisé. J’appréciais, surtout qu’il ne le disait pas de façon compatissante mais juste en information, comme un simple coup de main.

 

“Merci Javi, je vais essayer de ne pas faire ça sous les projecteurs : il ne faut pas exagérer…”

 

“Si tu le dis… Pourtant ça serait tellement mélodramatique : tu pourrais faire ça au ralenti, je vois totalement bien la scène !”

 

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m’élançai de nouveau sur la glace. J’allais faire un effort et ne pas m’évanouir, sinon Javi ne me laisserait plus jamais vivre et ça me collerait jusqu’à la fin de mes jours.


	14. Temps Difficile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ne peux pas vivre que de fluff... malheureusement...

_Yuzu_

 

Alors qu’on s’installait à notre place dans la zone d’échauffement, Brian nous donnait comme d'habitude des conseils pour la compétition à laquelle on allait participer.

 

“Par pitié Yuzuru, tiens toi au plan établi : pas de quads ou de triples Axel glissés par-ci par-là, pas d’expériences en free style, ect, ect... Javi, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu suis ton programme normalement et que tu es raisonnable.”

 

Malgré son commentaire, sa voix portait une menace implicite très claire envers ce dernier : « Si tu commences à être déraisonnable aussi, ça va barder alors tiens toi à carreau ».

 

“Je sais que tu vois beaucoup d’enjeux dans cette compétition mais essaye de ne pas trop y penser, ok ? Patine comme d’habitude sans penser au reste : si tu te stresses avec de la pression supplémentaire personnelle, ça ne mènera à rien de bon.”

 

Je levai la tête avec surprise vers notre coach. Il s’adressait à Javi mais c’était la première fois que je l’entendais dire ça et employer ce ton presque compatissant. Pourtant c’était une compétition comme une autre à ma connaissance : importante mais pas vitale, on en avait déjà fait plusieurs et il n’avait pas dit ça… Quelle pression supplémentaire ? On était en Suède, rien à voir avec l’Espagne, et je ne voyais réellement pas un enjeu qui pourrait ne concerner que Javi…

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le vis acquiescer sombrement, une expression rare chez lui. Il pouvait ne pas sourire quand il était vraiment concentré mais être aussi crispé et mal à l’aise, c’était une première. J’avais très envie de lui demander quel était le problème (car problème il y avait forcément) mais d’une part ça semblait assez personnel et sensible, et d’autre part l’échauffement n’était pas du tout le moment pour commencer une discussion introspective. Je laissai donc tomber pour le moment, gardant juste l’information dans un coin de la tête pour la ressortir potentiellement plus tard et me concentrai sur le présent : mon échauffement.

 

J’étais quelqu’un qui se concentrait assez facilement en entrant dans sa bulle, où je pouvais effacer mon environnement extérieur pour me focaliser totalement sur la tâche que j’avais en main. Malgré ça, je pus ressentir clairement que Javi n’était pas dans son état normal : il avait l’air agité, peu concentré, je le vis jeter des regards inquiets répétitifs vers l’allée à côté de notre zone… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu’il se passait et ça commençait à me stresser aussi : ça n’allait pas du tout. Il avait reçu des lettres de menaces ? J'avais l'impression qu'il s'attendait à voir un assassin courir vers lui à tout moment...

Alors que je lui tournais le dos dans une vaine tentative d’oublier la situation, je vis Brian se lever avec une agitation inhabituelle et se diriger précipitamment vers Javi. Je m’arrêtai et le regardai avec confusion se placer entre mon partenaire et un homme assez petit, qui devait être un coach vu la couleur de son accréditation… J’enlevai mes écouteurs quand je vis Brian sembler se disputer avec l’homme et Javi reculer en baissant les yeux. Ce geste déclencha un sentiment désagréable au creux de mon ventre, je ne comprenais pas la situation mais une chose était claire : c’était ce type qui posait problème, et pour une raison ou pour une autre Javi avait peur de lui. Sachant qu'il n’était pas du genre à reculer même quand Brian lui criait dessus pour des raisons variées, le voir se rétracter comme ça, presque en se recroquevillant dans une posture anormalement soumise n’était pas du tout normal.

 

“Si tu t’approches de mes patineurs ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois je te jure que je te reporterai au comité, Morozov”, menaça Brian.

 

Morozov… L’ancien coach de Javi ? Donc pas un assassin ?

 

“Allons, allons, ce n’est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça”, sourit-il avec un petit air moqueur. “Je voulais juste saluer un ancien élève, quel est le mal ?”

 

“Il me semble que tu as tes propres élèves pour t’occuper”, gronda mon coach. “Je ne plaisante pas : n’approche pas Javi.”

 

“Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Mais je vais devoir rester ici vu que ma zone d’échauffement est à côté de la vôtre”, rit-il.

 

Je ne connaissais pas ce type, je ne savais pas ce qu’il avait fait, mais je le détestais déjà. Je savais reconnaître une tentative d’intimidation quand j’en voyais une, je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie : la pression psychologique avait une grosse importance en compétition et certains n’hésitaient pas à s’en servir.

 

“Javi”, chuchotai-je en m’approchant de lui.

 

Il releva la tête vers moi et je vis une espèce de honte au fond de ses yeux, accompagnée d’une inquiétude parce qu’il ne voulait probablement pas répondre à des questions maintenant.

 

“On peut échanger de côté ?”, demandai-je calmement en espérant le rassurer. “Je préfère ici. Parce que pas de mur.”

 

C’était n’importe quoi et ça n’avait pas de sens, on le savait tous les deux, mais Javi semblait tellement soulager que j’eus l’impression d’avoir proposer la solution à tous ses maux et il acquiesça immédiatement.

 

“Merci”, souffla-t-il la voix un peu étranglée.

 

Il m’enlaça brièvement avant de se diriger vers là où j’étais précédemment. De cette façon sa zone était encadrée par le mur à gauche et derrière (on était dans un coin) et moi à droite, qui le séparait de l’autre type louche. Brian se tourna vers nous et me fit un léger sourire avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de se remettre à sa place.

 

Je ne connaissais pas trop l’histoire de Javi avant le TCC, juste les grandes lignes : qu’il avait été repéré par Morozov qui lui avait proposé de le coacher, qu’il avait donc dû partir de chez lui très jeune et qu’après quelques années il avait décidé de changer de coach et de rejoindre Brian. Apparemment il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça, et ce n’était pas quelque chose de bien… Ceci dit Morozov était un coach russe alors était-ce si étonnant ? Pas tant que ça...

Après cet échange, aucun évènement notable n’arriva à part que Javi massacra son programme court et ne semblait pas surpris mais juste abattu et résigné pendant le Kiss & Cry. Ça n’allait pas du tout, je n’aimais ni cette attitude, ni cette situation, ni cette atmosphère : Javi était toujours dynamique et motivé (sauf le matin avant son café mais ça c’était une autre histoire), pendant les compétitions on cherchait toujours à se dépasser et à faire mieux que l’autre mais là c’était comme s'il n'avait plus envie de concourir et qu’il cherchait juste à s’enfuir le plus vite possible de la patinoire. Et dans ce cas qu’est-ce que je faisais, moi ? Je devais faire la compétition seul ? Il croyait qu’il pouvait se défiler juste comme ça et faire comme si je n’étais pas là ? Ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça.

 

Quand on rentra à l’hôtel je ne fis même pas semblant de me diriger vers ma chambre et le suivit ostensiblement jusqu’à la sienne.

 

“Yuzu, je suis un peu fatigué là”, marmonna-t-il en me jetant un coup d’œil.

 

“Moi aussi. Il faut reposer”, répliquai-je sans bouger.

 

“Et tu comptes venir dans ma chambre ?”

 

“Oui. Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait à toi ?”

 

Javi soupira et ouvrit sa porte.

 

“Écoute, ce n’est vraiment rien et on est en plein milieu de la compétition. Normalement, tu ne voudrais jamais être dérangé dans cette situation alors qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”

 

J’ouvris la bouche avec hésitation puis la refermai. Il n’avait pas faux, mais quand même…

 

“Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Yuzu.”

 

Il rentra et referma la porte en me laissant planter au milieu du couloir. Après un moment d'hésitation je repartis lentement vers ma chambre en réfléchissant. C’est vrai, ce n’était pas mes affaires, et se déconcentrer avant le long n’était pas professionnel du tout. Et puis pourquoi Javi devrait me raconter ses problèmes s’il n’en avait pas envie ? On n’avait jamais discuté de nous, juste de choses sans importance qui n’avaient pas vraiment d’impact : peut-être qu’on n’était tout simplement pas suffisamment proche pour parler de tout, ce serait normal…

Je me préparai pour me coucher en autopilote, repassant l’épisode dans ma tête. La façon dont Morozov avait eu l’air si détendu, si sûr de lui à agir en toute impunité : j’avais détesté ça, surtout de voir Javi se sentir menacé sans pouvoir rien faire. Peu importe à quel point on était proche ou pas, adversaire ou pas, ce n’était pas bien…

Je pris mon portable et m’assis sur mon lit, hésitant une dernière fois puis appuyant sur un contact après avoir vérifié l’heure japonaise.

 

“Bonjour, secrétaire Yashito à l’appareil.”

 

“Bonjour, je suis Hanyū Yuzuru. J’aurais une demande à faire concernant la compétition dans laquelle je concoure en ce moment…”

 

“Je vous écoute.”

 

“Est-ce qu’il serait possible de me fournir un garde du corps pour le programme long ? Il y a eu un incident lors du court avec un coach étranger, j’aimerais éviter que cela ne se reproduise.”

 

Il y eut un silence à l’autre bout du fil avant que l’homme ne se reprenne.

 

“Je vais vous passer un responsable”, prévint-il. “Passez une bonne journée…”

 

“De même”, marmonnai-je alors que la sonnerie d’attente résonnait déjà.

 

Heureusement le responsable en question décrocha rapidement et je lui répétai ma demande.

 

“Pourriez vous me donner un nom ? C’est une accusation grave, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce genre de chose passer sans rien faire.”

 

“Il n’a pas été ouvertement agressif, je ne pourrais pas vraiment donner d’éléments incriminants, c’est pour ça que j’aimerais de la sécurité par simple précaution : notamment pour qu’il ne s’approche pas plus que nécessaire de moi ou de mes affaires.”

 

“Très bien, nous allons prendre votre demande en compte. Adressez nous un mail avec une demande officielle : nous aurons engagé quelqu’un pour votre prochaine session et nous devrons voir comment mettre un dispositif régulier pour les prochains événements.”

 

Je le remerciai et raccrochai avec le sentiment d’un travail bien fait. La JSF avait déjà émis l’idée de me fournir une sécurité donc leur demander ça n’avait rien d’extravagant. Ce problème étant partiellement réglé, j’écrivis le mail dans la foulée et partis me coucher.

Le lendemain, il n’y avait rien de prévu : on avait un jour de pause entre le court et le long. J’avais décidé de réussir à atteindre Javi coûte que coûte et rien ne m’en empêcherait : en tant que partenaire d’entraînement je pouvais bien faire ça. Et s’il croyait pouvoir m’en empêcher, il se trompait lourdement.

 

Je me postai devant sa porte et frappai, sachant pertinemment qu’à cette heure-ci il serait encore dans sa chambre, pas encore descendu au petit déjeuner. En effet, il m’ouvrit et soupira en me voyant, ce qui était assez vexant.

 

“Yuzuru”, commença-t-il.

 

Le prénom entier : ça commençait bien.

 

“Non stop”, l’arrêtai-je. “J’ai demandé que petit déjeuner dans ta chambre, pour deux : je rentre s’il te plaît ?”

 

Je ne lui laissai pas vraiment le choix et m’avançai pour qu’il se recule et me laisse entrer. Lorsqu’il referma la porte je me retournai vers lui avec sérieux.

 

“Javi, tu ne peux pas dire pas de problème avec hier : j’ai vu problème, mais pas complètement compris. Je n’aime pas. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je comprends : je ne suis pas très proche alors normal. Mais si tu veux dire quoi le problème, j’écoute et je me tais, et je peux peut-être aider aussi ? Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas, tu peux me dire de partir maintenant, et de laisser tranquille. Pas vexé, promis, je comprends.”

 

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel il me scruta puis il soupira encore (la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes quand même), et il me désigna le bout du lit pour m’asseoir.

 

“Je ne sais pas ce que tu t’imagines Yuzu mais ce n’est vraiment rien d’incroyable ou d'exceptionnel : juste un mauvais coach avec qui j’aurais dû couper les ponts plus tôt… Mais merci de t’en être inquiété.”

 

“J’avais compris ça”, acquiesçai-je. “Mais pas pourquoi Brian a dit de ne pas prendre la compétition pour personnel, et je pense que ce n’est pas juste un « mauvais coach » si tu es comme ça.”

 

Il haussa les épaules d’un air morose.

 

“Dans cette compétition il y a aussi mon ancien partenaire d’entraînement de l’époque où j’étais avec Morozov, Florent : Florent Amodio. C’est un français, et on s’entraînait ensemble avant.”

 

Je me crispai en faisant automatiquement la comparaison avec le présent. Je n'étais pas le premier partenaire d'entraînement de Javi, et le premier ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. Est-ce que Javi était vraiment d'accord pour s'entraîner avec moi ? Brian lui avait demandé pour mon arrivée au Club mais pour être tous les deux, je ne savais pas...  


“Vous êtes complètement différents Yuzu, il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire”, continua-t-il en voyant ma grimace. "Je suis content de m'entraîner avec toi, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.”  


Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se leva pour ouvrir à ce qui devrait être le service d'étage, revenant ensuite poser un plateau rempli de nourriture sur le bureau.  


“En fait même si je n'arrivais pas à m'entendre avec lui ça n'avait rien de personnel : le problème c'était Morozov”, déclara-t-il amèrement. “Il nous comparait tout le temps, nous mettait tout le temps en compétition pour n'importe quoi... Tu connais la méthode des dix œufs ? C'est une technique très apprécié en Russie, et chez les coachs de sport de haut niveau en général…”  


“Peut-être que je connais mais pas avec ce nom”, hésitai-je.

  
  
“C'est simple : tu as dix œufs, tu les jettes sur un mur, neuf se cassent et celui qui résiste est celui qui est le plus prometteur”, expliqua-t-il sombrement en venant se rasseoir. “J'ai été parmi ces neuf œufs, et Florent était le dixième. Morozov est un coach qui fonctionne au succès et à la rentabilité : il a des tonnes d'élèves, ne connait pas la moitié de leurs noms, et ils les fait se confronter pour trouver le meilleur. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il était en Amérique et j'avais dix-sept ans, avec le même niveau d'anglais que toi quand tu es arrivé au TCC. Évidemment personne ne parlait espagnol : j'avais le choix entre russe et anglais, et personne ne m'a vraiment donné le temps d'apprendre. Ça parlait vite, si je ne comprenais pas je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. J'étais naïf en pensant que Morozov m'avait choisi pour m'entraîner réellement : en réalité il avait juste vu du potentiel et espérait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose mais je n'étais pas spécial à ses yeux, juste un autre œuf à balancer contre un mur... Les entraînements étaient durs, pas durs comme avec Brian, durs comme «on arrête quand vous commencez à vomir d'épuisement», et à mon âge, perdu au milieu d'inconnus et complètement coupé de ma famille ou de mes amis, je suis tombé en dépression sans même m'en rendre compte... Mes résultats s'en sont ressentis évidemment, Morozov s'est désintéressé de moi complètement, et pendant mes entraînements il ne me regardait même plus, il ne parlait qu'à Florent : c'était son préféré, il ne se gênait pas pour nous le dire en face à toutes les occasions et nous décrire à quel point il était le seul qui percerait... Il y a eu beaucoup de choses, pas des bonnes, j'ai vraiment failli arrêter le patinage parce qu'au bout d'un moment je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là : quand on te répète à longueur de journée que tu ne vaux rien... Tu finis par le croire. Mes parents étaient morts d'inquiétude mais ils me soutenaient quand même et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien lâché : ils ont pris plusieurs travails pour me payer l'entraînement et de mon côté je leur cachais que je n'allais pas bien, que je vomissais tous les jours et que je faisais de l'anorexie et des crises d'angoisse régulièrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas rencontré Brian à une compétition... Dire qu'il m'a sauvé sonne un peu dramatique mais je le vois vraiment comme ça.”

  
  
Je lui attrapai la main pour la serrer, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait y avoir d'autres choses mais qu'il ne les dirait pas. En effet ce n'était pas une expérience rare dans notre domaine : les coulisses du sport de haut niveau étaient loin d'être roses, et les abus des coachs étaient monnaie courante. Ça ne rendait pas ce qu'il avait vécu moins grave mais ce n'était pas inimaginable.

  
  
“Il est stupide, tu es le meilleur Javi”, soufflai-je. “Je ne connais pas ce français mais je sais que tu patines mieux que lui…”

  
  
“Tu sais qu'il ne m'a jamais félicité ? Morozov... Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire que ce que je faisais était bien, pas une seule fois. Quand Brian m'a complimenté la première fois sur une séquence de pas, j'ai commencé à pleurer, c'était ridicule”, rit-il faiblement.

  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait détester quelqu'un à ce point en ne lui ayant jamais adressé la parole mais apparemment c'était possible...   
Je me contentai de serrer Javi dans mes bras sans rien dire et il m'enlaça avec une respiration tremblante.

  
  
“C'est Brian ton coach, il ne peut plus rien faire”, chuchotai-je. “Et tu lui montreras qu'il avait tort, et qu'il était stupide. Tu es très doué Javi, je ne suis pas au Canada parce que j'aime la météo, je sais que peu importe ce qui arrive maintenant, un jour les gens se rappelleront de toi alors que l'autre sera oublié depuis longtemps. Je l'ai vu patiner : il est bon mais il n'est pas spécial comme toi, tu le battras.”

  
  
“Tu connais mes résultats aux Euros ?”, soupira-t-il en se détachant.

  
  
“Résultats passés pas importants. Important c'est le futur, tu ne dois pas faire juste bon score et battre le stupide : tu dois gagner l'or. Je peux dire ça parce que je ne suis pas là”, reniflai-je. “Alors tu prends l'or, comme Plushenko, mais encore plus ! Pleins de médailles aux Euros !”

  
  
“Tu es fou”, rit-il un peu plus calmement.

  
  
“Non, sérieux. Et j'ai toujours raison”, répliquai-je.

  
  
“Je sais que c’est comme ça que tu fonctionnes mais j’aime pas me mettre des objectifs que je ne peux pas atteindre… Toi, tu peux dire que tu veux une médaille d’or olympique devant les caméras alors que tu n’as que dix ans, personnellement je ne veux pas dire « je veux être le champion du monde » et aller ensuite à la compétition, rater, et garder un objectif non-atteint. Je me dis juste que je veux un podium dans les compétitions, travailler pour essayer d’atteindre l’or, pourquoi pas, mais mon but est le podium.”

 

“C’est triste”, boudai-je. “Fais ce que tu veux dans les autres compétitions mais prends l’or aux Euros, s'il te plaît…”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

"J'ai dit  « s'il te plaît » ?"

 

"Yuzu..."

 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de te mettre un objectif ! Je le fais pour toi : tu n’as plus qu’à gagner.”

 

“D’accord, d’accord, on verra…”, abandonna-t-il.

 

“Pas verra du tout : fais un record.”

 

“Yuzu, est-ce que tu sais combien de patineurs espagnols ont fait un podium aux Euros ?”

 

“Zéro, parce que tu es le premier vrai espagnol à patiner. C’est pour ça que tu dois faire record et montrer qu’il n’y a pas que russes en Europe. Il y a toi aussi.”

 

“Mmh, donc tu veux que je fasse un Espagne vs Russie pour les Euros ?”

 

“Et que tu gagnes”, acquiesçai-je.

 

“Eh bien on verra ça après le petit déjeuner, ok ?”

 

“Ok”, acceptai-je en me tournant vers le plateau avec intérêt.

 

Il y avait en effet des priorités qui n’attendaient pas.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Bonjour, Hanyū Yuzuru, merci d’avance pour votre travail”, saluai-je l’homme qui devait me servir de garde du corps pour le programme long.

 

J’avais prévenu Brian sans lui expliquer pourquoi j’allais avoir cette escorte et l’homme s’était présenté à l’heure prévue.

 

“Je ne sais pas exactement ce que la JSF vous a dit donc pour résumer : j’aimerais que vous empêchiez cet homme de s’approcher de mes affaires, de moi, ou des personnes qui m’accompagneront. Notamment quand je serai en train de patiner et que mes affaires seront donc seulement avec mon partenaire d’entrainement.”

 

Je lui montrai une photo de Morozov sur mon portable et il acquiesça avec une rapidité qui m’informa qu’on le lui avait déjà désigné en amont. Parfait.

 

“Pouvez-vous me préciser la liste des gens que vous considérez comme « les personnes qui vous accompagnent » ?”

 

“Mon coach, mon médecin, et mon partenaire d’entraînement. Nous allons partir ensemble pour la compétition donc vous les verrez. En fait l’homme qui me pose problème est l’ancien coach de mon partenaire d’entraînement et c’est pour ça qu’il se croit permit de venir comme bon lui chante. Si vous l’empêcher de s’approcher de Fernandez senshu, il devrait ne pas poser trop de soucis.”

 

Je ne pouvais pas directement lui dire de protéger Javi vu qu’il était engagé par ma fédération mais je pensais que j’avais correctement donné le change dans mes explications.

 

“S’il vous menace de quoi que ce soit, comme des poursuites judiciaires ou quelque chose du même genre : vous ne le laisserez pas passer n’est-ce pas ?”, vérifiai-je.

 

“Bien sûr que oui : c’est mon travail", répondit-il calmement.

 

Parfait.

Brian avait dû prévenir Javi qui ne montra pas particulièrement de surprise en voyant le nouveau venu et on repartit à la patinoire. Je voyais bien qu’il était toujours sombre, même si en parler avait apparemment aidé, et je pris sur moi pour faire la conversation du mieux que je pus pendant le trajet. Je suis quasiment sûr que Javi comprit mon manège mais il joua le jeu avec plus ou moins d’énergie.

 

“Tu sais que tu peux faire un bon long et gagner beaucoup de places”, vérifiai-je en le scannant du regard.

 

“Tomber plus bas que là où je suis serait difficile de toute façon…”

 

“Non, tu dois rattraper pour oublier le court. J’ai vu ta feuille de route pour le long, si tu rajoutes un quad Sal combo…”

 

“On ne rajoute pas un combo comme ça-”

 

“Comment ça tu as vu sa feuille de route ?!”, intervint Brian. “Yuzuru, tu ne peux pas regarder les stratégies des autres comme ça, c’est-”

 

“Javi m’a montré”, le coupai-je.

 

“C’est vrai”, acquiesça celui-ci. “Où est le problème ? Je connais aussi son programme, tu sais ?”

 

“Bien sûr, suis-je bête, pourquoi ne pas montrer sa feuille de route à un adversaire, vraiment...”, grommela notre coach en secouant la tête.

 

“Donc je disais : quad Sal combo”, repris-je.

 

“Et je disais : non. Yuzu, je ne peux pas rajouter un quad juste comme ça à la dernière minute…”

 

“Pourquoi ?”, demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

 

Javi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, réfléchissant silencieusement.

 

“Il y a la place derrière ta séquence qui fait Pah-Pah-Pah-Bam et ça irait avec la musique, non ? Tu pourrais continuer après sans problème…”

 

“Si je puis me permettre : c’est quoi la séquence “pah-pah-bam” ?”, vérifia Brian.

 

"Pah-Pah-Pah-Bam", corrigeai-je rapidement.

 

“La première en seconde partie”, marmonna distraitement Javi. “Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher Brian ?”

 

“Eh bien… Théoriquement....”

 

Je lui adressai un regard dégoûté bien senti auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

“D’accord, pas de théorie... En pratique, oui ça pourrait marcher. Mais tu connais les risques Javi, à toi de voir si tu veux les prendre.”

 

“Je n’ai pas grand chose à y perdre”, décida-t-il.

 

“Exact”, confirmai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

 

“Umh, j’aimerais quand même signaler-”

 

“Non Brian, trop tard, tu as passé ton tour”, l’arrêtai-je.

 

“Parce qu’il y avait des tours ?”, s’indigna-t-il.

 

“Eh oui, dommage : essaye encore une autre fois”, me moquai-je.

 

Notre coach soupira avec désespoir et secoua de nouveau la tête.

 

“C’est un de ces moments où je vous dis que ce n’est pas une bonne idée et que vous m’ignorez, n’est-ce pas ?”

 

“Tu apprends, Brian. Lentement, mais tu apprends”, ricanai-je sombrement.

 

Ça arracha enfin un sourire à Javi (ainsi que des grommellements offusqués à Brian) et j’entrai donc dans notre zone avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Je n’oubliai quand même pas de désigner à mon garde du corps “l’individu indésirable” lorsque je l’aperçus au loin et pris d’autorité la même place que la dernière fois, faisant en sorte que Javi soit enclavé entre le mur, mes affaires, et moi. Au moins si Morozov voulait l’approcher mon garde pourrait raisonnablement le stopper avec une bonne excuse. Celui-ci se plaça d’ailleurs à un endroit judicieux, encadrant presque davantage le périmètre, et je me dis que je devrais peut-être demander à ce qu’il soit là personnellement pour les prochaines fois aussi vu son professionnalisme.

Durant tout l'échauffement, Morozov n'apparut pas pour nous déranger, peut-être parce qu'après le court il pensait que Javi ne pouvait plus battre son élève. J'en fus presque déçu mais le fait qu'à la fin de la compétition Javi avait rattrapé son retard, fini devant le français douteux et atterri ce fameux quad Sal combo m'avait remonté le moral (et donné envie d'ajouter un combo à mon programme long aussi, accessoirement).

  
  
“Je ne dis pas «J'avais dit» mais... J'avais dit”, me vantai-je alors qu'on comparait nos feuilles de détails des scores dans le couloir. “Trois places de plus que le faux doué, c'est bien…”

  
  
“Waouh, le faux doué, carrément ? Tu y vas fort Yuzu”, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

  
  
“Non : j'ai vu SP, j'ai vu FS, il est au maximum et c'est moyen”, diagnostiquai-je. “Pas vraiment un danger je trouve : un œuf reste un œuf, même si pas cassé... Toi il y a l’œuf qui a cassé mais le... comment on dit ? L'oiseau ?...”

  
  
“Le poussin ?”, proposa-t-il dubitativement.

  
  
“Voilà : tu as pu sortir comme poussin donc tu peux évoluer."

  
  
“En poule ?”

  
  
“Javi ! J'ai dit quelque chose de beau : félicite moi au lieu de dire bêtise”, protestai-je.

  
  
“C'était magnifique Yuzu, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des métaphores filées”, rit-il. “Est-ce que le TCC est devenu un poulailler et Brian un papa coq ?”

  
  
“Très bien, je ne dis plus rien à toi”, boudai-je en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

  
  
“Je plaisante, c'était vraiment une bonne métaphore”, sourit-il en posant ses bras et sa tête sur mes épaules en profitant que j'étais de dos. “Et merci de penser que je peux évoluer, même si c'est juste en poule…”

  
  
“Pourquoi merci ?”, marmonnai-je. “Pas de moi : c'est toi qui fait tout, je regarde juste.”

  
  
“Eh bien, merci du compliment ?"

  
  
“Pas compliment : observation.”

  
  
“Dis juste «de rien».”

  
  
“De rien Javi.”

  
  
“Parfait. Maintenant, que fais Brian ?”

  
  
“Que fais Brian ?”, répétai-je sagement.

  
  
“Tu fais exprès là ?”, grommela-t-il en se relevant de mon dos.

  
  
“Tu m'as dit de dire, donc je dis”, répliquai-je innocemment en jetant un coup d'oeil au couloir pour voir si notre coach arrivait.

  
  
“Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui te prennent pour un génie ?”, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

  
  
“Je sais.”

  
  
“J'aimerais émettre une opposition.”

  
  
“Refusé”, conclus-je en apercevant une tête que j'aurais préféré ne pas revoir avant longtemps. “Tu peux appeler Brian pour savoir où il est ?”

  
  
“Je vais lui envoyer un texto”, décida-t-il en sortant son portable.

  
  
J'en profitai pour faire signe à mon garde qui avait déjà aperçu « l'ennemi public numéro un » et il se plaça de façon à pouvoir s'interposer. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans le couloir et Morozov pouvait très bien vouloir simplement passer mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.   
Et en effet, la façon dont il fixait Javi ne semblait pas attester que sa présence ici soit anodine.

  
  
_“Je ne le veux pas plus proche que trois mètres”_ , prévins-je froidement.

  
  
_“Très bien”_ , acquiesça-t-il en se mettant immédiatement en travers du chemin.

  
  
Javi releva la tête en m'entendant parler japonais et se figea en apercevant son ex-coach. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Morozov se retrouvait bloqué par mon garde du corps.

  
  
“Donc, Brian a répondu ?”, demandai-je comme si de rien n'était.

  
  
Il tourna son regard vers moi en clignant des yeux et j'aperçus le russe commencer à s'énerver un peu plus loin.

  
  
“Puis-je savoir qui vous croyez être pour m'arrêter comme ça ?”, entendis-je vaguement de là où j'étais.

  
  
“Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher plus près. Si vous souhaitez vous adresser à cet athlète vous devez passer par la JSF.”

  
  
Je vis Morozov me dévisager et je lui retournai un regard froid, histoire qu'il comprenne bien que ce n'était pas une erreur.

  
  
“Il y a un malentendu, ce n'est pas à votre client que je veux parler mais à mon ancien élève”, déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux.

  
  
Le garde se tourna vers moi et je secouai négativement la tête.

  
  
“Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer”, conclut-il.

  
  
J'ignorai les protestations mêlées de menaces du coach et me tournai vers Javi.

  
  
“Encore quelque chose à faire ici ou on peut y aller ?”, demandai-je.

  
  
Il hésita en regardant le russe continuer à faire une scène puis secoua faiblement la tête.

  
  
“Alors on part, et il faut appeler Brian pour dire de rejoindre au bus”, décidai-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer.

  
  
Il fut bien obligé de me suivre et au bout d'un moment je le sentis recommencer à marcher au même rythme que moi.

  
  
“Yuzu, le garde du corps…”

  
  
“Pour protéger mes affaires”, le coupai-je. “Tu as dit qu'il était mauvais : je prends sécurité. Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne trop près de ce qui est à moi…”

  
  
“Et tu me comptes parmi «tes affaires» ?”

  
  
“Tu es juste toujours près de mes affaires Javi, c'est vraiment coïncidence”, niai-je avec une mauvaise foi toute assumée.

  
  
“Mmh... Eh bien je suppose que je dois encore te remercier pour la coïncidence”, souffla-t-il.

  
  
“Aujourd'hui tu remercies beaucoup pour rien Javi, mais «de rien» si tu veux”, souris-je.

  
  
Décidément, une bonne chose de faite.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel/Point Culture : en Asie, on ne répond pas aux questions comme en Europe.
> 
> Explication : "Vous ne le laisserez pas passer ?"  
> Pour confirmer, un japonais dira "Oui (je ne le laisserai pas passer)" alors qu'un français dira "Non (je ne le laisserai pas passer)". Cela peut porter à confusion, je préfère préciser...


	15. The Ice 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastèque, malentendu et trahison : un ice show comme les autres

_ Yuzu _

 

“Javi, je ne suis pas sûr que c’est une bonne idée”, grimaçai-je.

 

“On est en hors saison, décoince toi un peu pour une fois”, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

 

“Mais…”

 

“Quoi ?”

 

“... Ok…”

 

“Yes !!! Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas”, jubila-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 

“Tu sais qu’il n’y a rien d’incroyable ? C’est juste pour distraire”, lui fis-je remarquer en allant prendre une veste dans ma valise.

 

“Je sais, mais c’est juste pour être avec les autres et rigoler, se faire des souvenirs. Ça va être amusant, je te promets…”

 

Franchement les « activités ludiques » proposées par les organisateurs du ice show n’étaient pas extraordinaires : les basiques des jeux pour les fêtes des lycéens avec karaoké, dance battle et de façon assez incongru, explosion de pastèque… 

Javi me guida à l’endroit où tout le monde devait se rassembler et je reçus un coup d’oeil amusé de Asada que je décidai d’ignorer. Je n’étais pas ici de mon plein gré, il n’y avait rien de drôle là dedans…

 

“Bonjour à tous les patineurs !”, nous salua une des organisatrices.

 

“Elle a dit bonjour”, traduisis-je pour Javi et accessoirement les autres autour de moi.

 

Les autres patineurs japonais firent de même dans leur coin et des bonjours enthousiastes furent renvoyés.

La femme nous expliqua le jeu de la pastèque, heureusement facile à traduire (pastèque, bâton, boum, sans les yeux), et nous désigna un large espace du sol couvert de plastique avec la fameuse pastèque qui patientait dessus.

 

“On va faire quatre groupes”, continua-t-elle en montrant une liste.

 

Je faillis fuir courageusement quand je me rendis compte que j’étais placé dans un autre groupe que celui de Javi mais je connaissais quand même des gens donc je me retins…

Le représentant du groupe A, Jeffrey Buttle, se mit en place et tout le monde commença à crier des directions différentes en riant (même certains de ses coéquipiers le menaient sur des fausses pistes, ce qui n’avait aucun sens). Finalement il frappa la pastèque mais pas suffisamment de force : elle resta en un seul morceau avec un simple trou.

Pour l’équipe B c’était Alex qui prit le bâton. Sa position était hilarante (le nombre de photos prises pour l’occasion en témoignèrent) mais il réussit mieux que Jeffrey même s’il l’explosa (au sens littéral) trop fort en pleins de petits morceaux au lieu des deux parts visées.

Je fus le suivant et à peine le bandeau enfilé des directions ridicules jaillirent (dont un « vers le haut » assez peu convaincant). Par mémoire je pus me replacer à peu près, encouragé par les hurlements de mon équipe.

 

“À gauche !”, hurla quelqu’un.

 

“Non ! Tu es bien !”

 

“À droite !”

 

Je tournai la tête vers la voix de Javi.

 

“Menteur ! Il ment ! Ne l’écoute pas !”

 

“Bouuouh !”

 

“Si ! Vas-y, il dit la vérité !”

 

Vu le bruit qu’on faisait, les organisateurs devaient sérieusement regretter d’avoir proposer le jeu...

 

“Javi, si tu mens…”, menaçai-je.

 

“Je promets ! À droitmfflff…”

 

Il y eut des rires et d’autres cris alors que certaines personnes essayaient de le faire taire.

Avec un sourire je levai mon bâton et l'abattis d’un coup sec. J’enlevai mon bandeau et lâchai un cri de victoire en voyant la pastèque parfaitement tranchée. Javi fut le dernier à passer et il n’avait même pas encore enfilé son bandeau que j’étais déjà entouré de quatre personnes menaçantes à qui j’adressai mon regard le plus innocent.

 

“Baillonnez Yuzu kun !”

 

“Je n’ai rien dit !”, protestai-je.

 

“À gauche ! À gauche !”

 

Javi frappa la pastèque un peu trop latéralement et des morceaux éclaboussèrent les filles sur le côté, déclenchant encore plus de cris (d’elles) et de rires (tous les autres). J’observai la scène en souriant, protégé par mon dossier de chaise judicieusement placé : c’était assez amusant…

 

Finalement c’est l’équipe B qui gagna (avec les scores combinés) et après un repas… mouvementé, tout le monde envahi le karaoké le plus proche. Parmi les vieilles chansons on dénicha un tube espagnol que Javi et Alex se firent un devoir de chanter faux, l’accent de l’américain plus qu’approximatif et Javi rigolant beaucoup trop pour que ça rende quelque chose. À la fin de la soirée je m’étais bien amusé et j’étais suffisamment de bonne humeur pour aider Javi à retrouver sa chambre après qu’il ait bu un peu trop.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Te voir patiner en essayant de faire le bad boy est la chose la plus drôle que j’ais jamais vu…”

 

“C’est un show Javi, et puis je peux être bad boy”, boudai-je.

 

Javi éclata de rire et je lui lançai un regard vexé.

 

“Yusu… Oh Yuzu, non, tu ne peux pas”, hoqueta-t-il. “Tu te promènes tout le temps avec Pooh-san, tu ne sors jamais, tu ne sais probablement même pas à quoi ressemble une boite de nuit, tu ne fais que travailler… À quel moment tu pourrais jouer au mauvais garçon ? Tu es beaucoup trop poli pour ça en plus !”

 

“Des fois ma mère colère contre moi tu sais ?”, répliquai-je.

 

“Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi…”

 

“Quand je laisse trainer Pooh-san dans le salon…”

 

Je m’interrompis avec indignation quand Javi recommença à rire : il n’y avait rien de drôle...

 

“En plus quand je pense que tu vas danser avec une fille que tu connais à peine comme si vous flirtiez… Oh mon dieu, il faut que je capture ce moment…”

 

“C’est quoi flirti...flirtisez ?”

 

“Flirter. C’est… comment expliquer… Quand tu essayes de séduire quelqu’un ? Que tu lui tournes autour, ce genre de chose…”

 

“Tourner autour ?”

 

“C’est une expression.”

 

“Comme tu fais ? Tu… flirtes… ?”

 

“Moi ?”, rit-il. “Quand ? Avec qui ?”

 

“Tout le temps, avec tout le monde. Tu souris, et tu touches, et tu parles beaucoup pour approcher… Tu flirtes ?”

 

Je penchai la tête avec intérêt : il y avait encore beaucoup de mystère pour moi dans la langue anglaise mais je faisais de mon mieux.

 

“Eh bien… On pourrait dire que je suis juste sociable”, réfléchit-il.

 

“Sociable”, marmonnai-je. “Javi, sociable. Alors quand flirte ? C’est la même chose ?”

 

“Non, pas vraiment… Si tu veux un exemple : parfois dans mes programmes je flirte.”

 

“Hein ?! En patinant ?!”

 

“Quand je fais des clins d’oeil, quand je souris au public ou aux juges… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer autrement…”

 

“ _ Shinawotsukuru  _ ? Mmh… Pas sûr à cent pour cent…”

 

“Par exemple pour le show que tu vas faire : la fille va t’embrasser pour conclure.”

 

“Quoi ?!?!”

 

Il me regarda avec étonnement et j’essayai de ne pas sauter au plafond.

 

“Oh ? Tu n’étais pas au courant ? C’est juste sur la joue tu sais…”

 

“Mais je- Mais non ! Non non non non non ! Je- Embrasser ?!!”

 

“C’est ce que j’ai entendu…”

 

“Non non non non non !”

 

“Personne ne t’a jamais embrassé ?”

 

“Je japonais !”, paniquai-je.

 

“Certes… Mais c’est juste sur la joue…”

 

“Embrasser !!!!”

 

“Ne crie pas. On fait tout le temps ça en Europe, ça ne veut rien dire, c’est juste…”

 

“Tu embrasses tout le monde ?!”

 

Je ne l’avais jamais vu faire ça ! Je savais qu’il avait des coutumes bizarres mais quand même !

 

“Tout le monde, c’est un peu exagéré : les gens que je connais suffisament pour dire bonjour, au revoir et merci. C’est amicale, rien d’extraordinaire, on finit par ne même plus y penser…”

 

“Mais je ne veux pas”, gémis-je.

 

“Personne ne t’a jamais embrassé ?”

 

“Bien sûr que non ! Pas couple !”

 

“Amical Yuzu…”

 

“Non !”

 

Javi soupira et je tournai en rond en essayant de me rappeler ne serait-ce que de la tête de ma partenaire… C’était trop proche ! Trop- trop tout ! Pourquoi ?! Quel intérêt ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

 

“Bon ben baptême du feu je suppose.”

 

Je relevai la tête vers Javi pour savoir ce qu’il racontait et je le vis s’approcher tranquillement, m’attraper l’épaule et m’embrasser sur la joue.

 

ACFKSCRFDODJ!!!

 

Je restai figé une demie seconde avant de bondir le plus loin possible avec un cri horrifié, une main sur la joue en protection.

 

“ _ IKANI ?! YOKUMO ?!!!” _

 

_ “ _ Eh bien eh bien… Heureusement qu’on fait ça maintenant, sinon qu’est-ce qui se serait passé pendant le show ?”, s’amusa-t-il.

 

“TOI !”

 

“Yep.”

 

“NE YEP PAS!!”

 

“Calme toi Yuzu, et arrête de crier s’il te plaît. Au moins tu ne seras pas surpris la prochaine fois…”

 

“Tu- tu-”

 

“Je t’ai « fait la bise », oui, et tout le monde a survécu. Remets-en toi, au moins je n’ai pas de rouge à lèvres…”

 

“Rou-rouge à lèvres”, bégayai-je avec horreur.

 

“Il y aura sûrement une marque”, ricana-t-il sombrement. 

 

Je me laissai couler le long du mur avec désespoir, protégeant toujours ma joue au cas où.

 

“Ça t’embête à ce point ?”, demanda-t-il plus sérieusement en s’approchant.

 

Je remontai immédiatement mes genoux contre mon torse et enroulai mes bras autour de mes joues en le fusillant du regard.

 

“C’est bon, je ne vais pas t’agresser”, renifla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en s’accroupissant devant moi. “C’était vraiment trop ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise, c’est juste tellement normal pour moi… C’est aussi naturel que quand toi tu t’inclines : c’est un réflexe pour saluer, tu ne te poses pas la question d’une signification plus profonde… Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus, promis.”

 

Je soupirai devant son air coupable et baissai les bras en les plaçant autour de mes jambes, reposant mon menton sur mes genoux.

 

“C’est bon, pas grave, juste… surpris”, grimaçai-je en plissant le nez. “Ça va parce que je te connais alors… pas de problème mais…”

 

“Pas avec quelqu’un que tu ne connais pas suffisamment bien ?”

 

J’acquiesçai avec un autre soupir.

 

“Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Tu pourrais lui demander de ne pas le faire ?”

 

“Pas très poli, et en plus c’est la chorégraphie…”

 

“Ton perfectionnisme te perdra.”

 

“Jamais gênant quand tu bises quelqu’un ?”, l’ignorai-je.

 

“Gênant ? Non… Si tu y penses comme une salutation, ça ne t’aide pas ?”

 

Je grimaçai en touchant ma joue. C’était tellement bizarre, c’était une sensation complètement inhabituel : on ne faisait pas dans le contact peau-peau chez moi, même les étreintes étaient séparées par du tissu. Un contact sur la peau nue était vraiment intime, ça me crispait…

 

“Je lui demanderai si tu veux”, proposa-t-il.

 

“Non, c’est bon”, déclarai-je en respirant un grand coup. “Je vais.. je vais y arriver, c’est juste moment. Tu as dit salutation ; comment salut ?”

 

“Pour faire la bise ?”, vérifia-t-il.

 

J’acquiesçai et il fit un geste bizarre de la tête à droite et à gauche.

 

“Voilà”, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

 

“ _ Eto…” _

 

“Selon le pays ou la région le nombre peut varier : des fois il faut faire trois ou quatre fois”, expliqua-t-il.

 

J’étais perdu : quoi trois ou quatre fois ?

 

“Je n’ai pas compris”, avouai-je.

 

“Sur la joue : tu embrasses la joue pendant que l’autre embrasse de l’autre côté. C’est une question de synchronisation.”

 

Mon incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage car Javi réfléchit rapidement en m’aidant à me relever.

 

“Je peux te montrer ? Ça serait vraiment plus simple…”

 

J’hésitai un peu avant d’accepter : de toute façon je n’en étais plus à ça près et il fallait que je m’y fasse, donc…

 

“Alors d’abord pour signaler à l’autre de quel côté commencer tu dois tendre la joue, ou juste tourner la tête, peu importe… Des fois il y a des ratés, parce qu’on tourne la tête en même temps mais dans ton cas il n’y aura pas ce problème.”

 

L’action en elle même était un problème mais passons.

 

“Ensuite tu te penches vers l’autre, dans la même position, et tu l’embrasses sur la joue qu’il aura tourné vers toi. Attention, en même temps il va faire pareil sur ta joue opposée.”

 

“Hein ? Même temps ?”

 

“Oui oui, c'est moins compliqué que ça n'en à l'air. Essayons…”

 

Je tournai la tête à droite avec hésitation.

 

“Un peu moins, regarde, juste… Voilà. Je fais pareil mais de l’autre côté. Tu comprends ?”

 

J'acquiesçai en gardant la position bizarre.

 

“Après on se penche en même temps, on embrasse en même temps, et on se recule pour faire pareil de l'autre côté.”

 

“De l'autre côté ?! Deux fois !?”

 

“Eh oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… Tu veux tester ?”

 

Pourquoi j'avais accepté cet ice show déjà ? Est-ce que je pouvais me désister ?

 

“Ok…”

 

“J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir Yuzu…”

 

“Non, ça va”, respirai-je. “Tout va bien. Tout est ok. Vraiment. Ok. Ça va.”

 

“Si tu le dis… Essaye juste de ne pas y penser.”

 

Ben voyons…

Javi se pencha un peu en s'arrêtant pour un dernier feu vert de ma part et je fermai les yeux pour compléter le mouvement.

 

“Bon, on va oublier le deuxième, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une syncope”, soupira-t-il en se remettant à une distance plus normale de moi.

 

“Tellement embarrassant !”, m'écroulai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. “Oh mon dieu…”

 

“Comment tu peux être aussi rouge juste pour ça ? Je sais que tu n'es pas tactile mais quand même…”

 

“Je suis japonais !”

 

“Je crois que c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis en quinze minutes…”

 

“Chez moi faire- faire ça, c'est- c'est- Même couple attende avant de faire !”

 

“Je ne pourrais pas survivre au Japon”, grimaça-t-il avec douleur. “Enfin bon… Heureux pour ton premier baisé ?”

 

Je roulai un peu plus sur la moquette, essayant tant bien que mal de disparaître à travers alors que Javi m'observait avec amusement.

 

“Je peux vraiment aller demander à ce que ça soit supprimé si tu veux”, ajouta-t-il quand je me fus un peu calmé.

 

“Ça va, je suis préparé… Un peu. Je préfère que ça soit toi qu'elle pour première fois.”

 

“Ça sonne vraiment bizarre quand tu dis ça…”

 

“Embarrassant ! Ne dis pas !”

 

“Mais c'est toi qui l'a dit !”

 

“Non !”, ripostai-je en me bouchant les oreilles. “Non, juste Europe, ami, ice show, entraînement !”

 

“Tu es vraiment en train de rendre tout ça gênant”, soupira-t-il. “Oublies, viens : les autres vont nous attendre pour l'entraînement.”

 

“Oui ! Entraînement !”, m'écriai-je en fuyant.

 

Jamais je n'avais été aussi rapide à rassembler mes affaires pour partir à l'entraînement…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Honnêtement, ça aurait pu être pire. 

Certes je ne recommencerais pas pour le plaisir et j’avais une trace dégoûtante de rouge à lèvres sur la joue, mais en soit le moment était vite passé et avec l’excitation du show j’avais pu faire abstraction : le public avait adoré. 

Par contre il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour m’enlever ce truc collant, c’était abominable… 

 

“ _ Tu as été très fort Yuzu kun _ ”, lança Nobu en me donnant une tape sur l’épaule.

 

“ _ Merci. Tu n’aurais pas vu du démaquillant par ici ? _ ”, demandai-je en parcourant la loge où tous les costumes et les accessoires étaient entreposés.

 

“ _ Sur la table avec le miroir _ ”, désigna-t-il.

 

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en découvrant aussi quelques cotons et entrepris de me nettoyer alors que des patineurs passaient derrière moi en me jetant des coups d'œil avec de grands sourires amusés.

 

“ _ Prêt à refaire la même chose pour la prochaine date ? _ ”, sourit Nobu en m’observant d’un air narquois.

 

“ _ Certainement pas ! C'était exceptionnel : pour l’ouverture du show _ ”, grimaçai-je en regardant le coton rougeâtre de maquillage.

 

“ _ J’ai été impressionné de te voir réagir aussi bien : j’avais pensé que tu fuirais à toutes jambes _ ”, déclara-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête impressionné.

 

“ _ J’ai été prévenu avant pour éviter de paniquer _ ”, expliquai-je toujours concentré sur le miroir. “ _ Je me suis entraîné _ .”

 

“ _ Entraîné ? Je sais que tu es bosseur mais comment as-tu pu t’entrainer à ce genre de chose ? _ ”

 

“ _ Javi m’a embrassé _ .”

 

“ _ QUOI ?!?! _ ”

 

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nobu, moi compris, et un grand silence plana.

 

“FERNANDEZ !!! Où est cet espèce de-”

 

“ _ Nobu kun, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? _ ”, marmonnai-je avec gêne alors que les autres regardaient la scène avec intérêt et curiosité.

 

“ _ Ne me retiens pas Yuzu kun ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser abuser comme ça ! _ Où est cet espagnol ?!”

 

“Espagnol ? C’est moi je crois”, lança Javi en entrant dans la pièce tranquillement. “Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai entendu des hurlements ?”

 

“TOI !!!”

 

“ _ Nobu kun _ ”, paniquai-je.

 

“Moi quoi ?”, demanda Javi avec un air perdu en regardant autour de lui pour que quelqu’un lui explique.

 

“Comment as-tu osé ?! Il te faisait confiance et toi tu-”

 

“ _ Nobu kun, arrête ! Il n’a rien fait ! _ ”, le rattrapai-je avant qu’il ne mette son poing dans la figure de Javi.

 

“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?!”

 

“Rien ! J’ai mal parlé, mal dit, Nobu n’a pas compris”, tentai-je avant de reprendre en japonais pour ce dernier. “ _ Ce n’est pas comme tu penses Nobu kun : il n’a pas… fait ce que tu penses qu’il a fait _ .”

 

“Je ne comprends rien”, marmonna Javi. “Pourquoi il est en colère comme ça ? Je n’ai rien fait…”

 

“C’est moi, j’ai dit… J’ai parlé de… Tu sais quand… L'entraînement où j’ai paniqué. Un peu. Nobu kun a mal compris et…”

 

Vu que tout le monde écoutait avec attention je ne pouvais pas dire simplement : “Tu sais quand tu m’as embrassé dans la chambre d’hôtel ? Je parle de ce moment là”.

Heureusement Javi sembla comprendre et je vis qu’il était partagé entre l’envie de rire ou de s’inquiéter.

 

“Je te donnes cinq secondes pour t’expliquer Fernandez, avant que je te mettes mes patins là où je pense !”

 

“Umh… Maintenant ?”, hésita Javi en observant les patineurs avides de gossip qui n’en rataient pas une miette.

 

“Ah ! Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher on dirait !”

 

“Nobu kun”, soupirai-je avec désespoir.

 

“Non Yuzu kun, tu es jeune et naïf, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand qu’on ne peut pas laisser passer des choses pareilles”, répliqua-t-il.

 

“Nobunari, tu sais que je suis en couple ?”, grimaça Javi.

 

“C’est encore pire !!!”

 

“C’était sur la joue !”, criai-je avec exaspération.

 

Le silence se fit encore plus dense si c’était possible.

 

“Oh...”, lâcha Nobu.

 

J’eus le temps de sentir le regard de toutes les filles converger vers moi avant que des piaillements japonais ne fusent de tout côté.

 

“ _ Oh mon dieu !!! Il l'a embrassé ! _ ”

 

“ _ Raconte ! _ ”

 

“ _ Comment ça s’est passé ?! _ ”

 

“Il ne s’est rien passé”, protestai-je en essayant de battre en retraite alors que les non-japonais s’y mettaient à leur tour.

 

“Tu l’as dit toi même !”

 

“C’était juste pour ne pas que je panique pendant le spectacle !”

 

“Ben voyons !”

 

“Javi, à l’aide !”

 

“Chacun pour sa peau, Yuzu !”, me lança-t-il en fuyant par la porte d’entrée.

 

Je lâchai un cri outré et cherchai une échappatoire du regard.

 

“Il t’a abandonné : tu vois bien qu’il n’est pas bon pour toi”, triompha Nobu.

 

“C’était sur la joue ! Il ne s’est rien passé !”

 

J’évitai Nobu et slalommai rapidement entre plusieurs personnes avant de réussir à atteindre la porte, partant en courant dans le couloir. Si j’attrapais Javi il était mort, mais pour l’instant j’allais juste me cacher dans ma chambre jusqu’à la fin des temps en espérant que les gens oublient…

 


	16. Cadeau

_Javi_

 

Le shopping n'était pas mon activité préférée mais pour ma sœur je pouvais faire un petit effort. C'était pour ça que j'étais traîné depuis une heure et demie de magasin en magasin, portant de plus en plus de sacs tout en écoutant Laura me décrire tout ce qui c'était passé pendant mon absence.

  
“J'ai tellement hâte que ce soit les Euros ! Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu en compétition de moi-même”, sourit-elle.   
  
“Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop s'attendre à ce que je gagne”, soupirai-je.   
  
“Peu importe le résultat, on veut juste te voir patiner”, répliqua-t-elle.   
  
J'acquiesçai vaguement et patientai pendant qu'elle payait à la caisse, mon regard se posant par hasard sur un présentoir de bibelots reposant sur le comptoir, contenant pleins de petits portes-clés et badges en tout genre. Au milieu du tas se trouvait un ourson jaune familier portant un drapeau espagnol sur son habit rouge et je l'attrapai avec un sourire.   
Yuzu avait déjà toutes les déclinaisons possibles de Pooh-san mais celui-ci était amusant et espagnol...   
  
“Un porte clé Winnie l'Ourson ?”, hésita Laura quand on fut sorti et que j'observai mon acquisition avec satisfaction.   
  
“Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Yuzu”, ris-je en le rangeant dans ma poche.   
  
“Oh, et il va aimer ?”   
  
“Il adore les Winnies mais il en a déjà pleins. C'est juste comme ça, il en fera ce qu'il veut…”   
  
“Eh bien il a de la chance : moi mon frère ne me rapporte pas de cadeaux du Canada mais pour lui si”, renifla-t-elle comme si elle était profondément vexée.   
  
“Je te rapporterai un Pooh-san... un Winnie la prochaine fois”, promis-je.   
  
“Pooh-san ?”   
  
“C'est son nom”, soupirai-je. “Celui de son couvre-boîte préféré en forme de Winnie…”   
  
“Mon dieu, il t'a contaminé”, rit-elle.   
  
“Ce n'est pas ma faute”, protestai-je. “La dernière fois que je l'ai traité de peluche je me suis fait taper ! Le Club est devenu une espèce de secte pour Pooh-san : je suis en danger tous les jours !”   
  
“Il te frappe avec sa peluche ?!”, se moqua-t-elle sans aucune trace de compassion dans la voix.   
  
“Pooh-san”, sifflai-je entre mes dents.   
  
“Oh là là, mon pauvre, tu dois avoir des problèmes, comme je te plains…”   
  
Elle ne me plaignit pas longtemps mais se moqua de mes malheurs pendant tout le chemin de retour.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
_Yuzu_

  
  
“Yuzu !”   
  
Je me tournai vers la voix et vis Javi entrer dans le vestiaire, presque à l'heure et avec son café en main.   
  
“Salut Javi”, souris-je en décalant mon sac pour lui faire de la place.   
  
“Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Je t'ai ramené un petit truc de chez moi.”   
  
Je le regardai avec surprise sortir fièrement un porte clé de son sac. C'était un mini Pooh-san avec un drapeau espagnol et il le déposa dans ma main.   
  
“Je sais que tu en as déjà beaucoup mais je l'ai vu et ça m'a fait penser à toi, donc je l'ai pris.”   
  
“Merci Javi”, chuchotai-je en admirant la figurine avec ravissement. “Il ne fallait pas, c'est gentil…”   
  
Je l'accrochai à la fermeture éclaire de mon sac et lui montrai avec un sourire.   
  
“Je suis content que ça te plaise, je m'étais dit que peut-être tu en avais marre de tous ces Pooh-san…”  
  


“Jamais marre !”, l'arrêtai-je. “Pas la place pour ceux des compétitions mais c'est tout. Je vais prendre soin de celui-là, promis.”

 

Il me fit un grand sourire et je commençai à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui ramener du Japon la prochaine fois...

 

~~~

 

“Tiens ? Depuis quand as-tu un porte clé ?”, s’étonna ma mère quand elle m’accueillit de retour à la maison.  
  


“Javi me l’a rapporté d’Espagne”, souris-je fièrement en lui montrant un peu mieux la petite figurine.  
  


“Vraiment ? C’est très gentil de sa part…”

 

Je levai la tête vers elle avec étonnement devant son ton réservé. Quel était le problème ?

 

“La prochaine fois je lui prendrai quelque chose au Japon”, continuai-je quand même. “Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je trouverai… Peut-être un autre porte-clé ? Comme ça on sera assorti !”  
  


“Yuzuru…”

 

Elle se racla la gorge avec gêne puis me prit mon sac sans me regarder.

 

“Quoi ?”, demandai-je sans comprendre.  
  


“Rien… Je pense simplement que… Je ne sais pas… Tu n’oublies pas que vous êtes adversaires, n’est-ce pas ?”  
  


“Bien sûr que oui”, acquiesçai-je immédiatement. “Quel rapport ?”  
  


“Je m’inquiète un peu de votre relation”, soupira-t-elle. “Le temps va passer, vous allez concourir de plus en plus l’un contre l’autre, avec de plus en plus d’enjeux, et il y en aura forcément un qui perdra.”  
  


“Je sais, on a déjà fait des compétitions ; Javi est content quand je gagne”, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
  


“Ne le prends pas mal Yuzuru : je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien, au moins je ne m’inquiète pas que tu passes tes journées aux côtés de quelqu’un qui pourrait te faire du mal mais… N’oublies pas que c’est une compétition, d’accord ? Tu représentes le Japon, lui l’Espagne : quel athlète irait se promener avec un porte clé affichant le drapeau d’un pays rival ?”

 

Je baissai la tête avec culpabilité, l’excitation de toute à l’heure envolée.

 

“C’est un tout petit drapeau ; ça ne veut rien dire”, tentai-je.  
  


“C’est un petit drapeau aujourd’hui mais qu’est-ce que ça sera demain ?”  
  


“Javi ne pensait pas à mal”, protestai-je avec un peu plus de véhémence. “Il ne l’a pas fait pour m’utiliser, il ne ferait jamais ça !”  
  


“Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis juste qu’il n’a peut-être pas conscience que certaines choses auront des impacts pour toi. En plus…”

 

Je la vis hésiter à poursuivre et je sentis mon inquiétude grimper.

 

“En plus quoi ?”  
 

“Tu ne le connais pas si bien : il est sympathique pour l’instant mais on ne sait pas de quoi l’avenir sera fait.”

 

Je pinçai les lèvres et baissai les yeux. Je savais que ma relation avec Javi ne tiendrait sûrement pas jusqu’à la fin de nos carrières, pour des raisons évidentes, mais pour l’instant je ne pouvais pas imaginer mon quotidien sans mon partenaire d’entraînement : joyeux, encourageant, bienveillant. Peut-être, certainement, que c’était une erreur de ma part de lui accorder autant d’importance mais je ne savais pas comment faire d’autre.

 

“Je ferai attention”, marmonnai-je rapidement en la dépassant pour aller dans ma chambre.

 

Je pris mon sac dans la foulée. Habituellement c’était ma mère qui s’en occupait pour me laisser me reposer mais j’avais irrationnellement peur qu’elle n’enlève mon porte-clé ou pire : qu’elle le jette. Si elle faisait ça, j’ignorais comment je pourrais regarder Javi en face demain… C’était stupide, cette situation toute entière était stupide : c’était juste un porte-clé, et je ne devrais pas y tenir autant… Mais Javi avait eu l’air tellement content en me le donnant, et ça m’avait touché… Jamais il ne ferait ça avec des arrières pensées, c’était stupide, il ne m’avait même pas demandé de le mettre sur mon sac… Est-ce que je devrais l’enlever ? Le drapeau espagnol ne se voyait pas tant que ça, la figurine était petite, personne n'y ferait attention…

Est-ce que notre relation était réellement anormal ? Javi représentait l’Espagne, c’était vrai, et il pouvait me battre, c’était vrai aussi mais… Est-ce que je devais m’éloigner pour autant ? Patiner à ses côtés me poussait à me dépasser, c’était utile, positif… Il était gentil, aussi…

 

Je ne réussis pas à dormir correctement cette nuit-là, je n’eus pas une séance d’entraînement très productive le lendemain non plus. Pour la première fois, les encouragements de Javi ne me mirent pas aussi à l’aise que d’habitude, le rappel que les JO approchaient à grands pas ne m’aidant pas non plus à décompresser, mais si je mis de la distance entre nous pendant les pauses, Javi fit comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu et me laissa tranquille.  
  


Ma semaine fut une torture, j'avais rarement autant souffert de l’entraînement alors que rien n’avait changé. Sauf l'éloignement avec Javi. Javi était nécessaire.

Cette réalisation m’effraya. J’avais besoin de Javi pour m’entraîner correctement, j’avais besoin de Javi pour me sentir bien, pour que mes quads réussissent, pour supporter le travail répétitif et exténuant de l'entraînement. Ça n’allait pas, ça n’allait pas du tout, s’il décidait de changer de club, s’il décidait un jour d’arrêter le patinage avant moi, s’il ne voulait plus s’entraîner avec moi-

 

“Yuzu, ça va ?”

 

Je relevai brutalement la tête et tombai nez à nez avec Javi qui m’observait avec une légère inquiétude.

 

“Tout va bien ?”, répéta-t-il.  
  


C’était le moment où j’étais sensé hocher la tête mais je restai figé.  
 

“Tu vas me laisser ?”, lâchai-je au lieu de répondre.  
  


Ce n’était pas important, ça ne devrait pas l’être, mais c’était sorti tout seul.  
  


“Te laisser ?”, demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
  


Ce n’était PAS important !  
  


“Un jour, tu vas me laisser ? Tu vas partir ?”, balbutiai-je faiblement.  
  


“Pourquoi je partirais ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Yuzu ? Je ne vais nul part : à part à la musculation dans quelques minutes mais je ne vois rien d’autre…”

 

C’était tellement stupide, devoir se reposer sur la présence d’un opposant pour pouvoir s’entraîner correctement. Du suicide, on appelait ça dans notre milieu.

 

“Si je gagne trop : tu partiras ?”  
  


“Je ne sais vraiment pas qu’est-ce qui t’a mis toutes ces bêtises en tête… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu as été distant ces temps-ci, tu as des problèmes ? Je peux aider ?”  
  


“Tu n’as pas répondu.”

 

Je devais m’éloigner, mettre de l’espace, un espace normal, pas un rapprochement anormal.

 

“Si tu gagnes trop ? Je gagnerai encore plus, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Si je pars, là tu gagneras tout : je suis obligé de rester pour empêcher ça.”

 

Plus tard, demain, ou la semaine prochaine je m’éloignerai. Pas aujourd’hui.

 

“Je peux avoir un câlin ?”  
  


Javi me fit un grand sourire et m’enlaça sans hésitation. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi je m'étais éloigné, pourquoi je lui avais à peine parlé cette semaine, ne me le reprocha pas non plus. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement à la familiarité du geste et sentis mes épaules se détendre enfin, à croire qu'elles étaient restées crispées pendant cinq jours d'affilés.

J'avais un gros problème.


	17. Endigué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin qui n'en est pas vraiment une...

_Yuzu_

 

Une fédération importante était à la fois extrêmement utile et bénéfique mais également extrêmement ennuyeuse et créatrice de problèmes. Surtout quand un patineur partait à l’étranger, s'entraîner avec un coach étranger, au côté d’un athlète encore plus étranger. Un ennemi. Une autre nationalité ne pouvait qu’être une menace dans le sport de haut niveau.

 

“Javi !”, grondai-je quand il entra dans la salle de gym où je m’étais préparé à l’intercepter.

 

“Tiens ? Tu as gym maintenant ?”, s’étonna-t-il.

 

“Non, je suis là pour toi”, répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

 

“Mmh… C’est très gentil mais… Pourquoi tu as l’air de vouloir me mettre Pooh-san dans la figure ?”

 

“Parce que le soir je suis fatigué et hier je dois prendre appel de fédération pendant une heure entière pour expliquer tes interviews !”

 

“Hein ?...”

 

Il avait le culot de me regarder avec incompréhension.

 

“Le _Reuters_ : tu as dit que j’étais ton « épouse ».”

 

“Oh. Oui, je m’en souviens”, acquiesça-t-il distraitement.

 

“Je ne suis pas ton épouse, Fernandez !”

 

“Non ? C’est vrai ?”, rit-il. “C’était juste une expression-”

 

“Oui ! À expliquer pendant une heure !”, m’énervai-je.

 

“Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont venus t’embêter avec ça”, soupira-t-il. “Désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi à ce moment…”

 

“Par pitié Javi… La prochaine fois, ne dis pas que je suis épouse. Pas fiancée, pas petite amie non plus, pas… Pas rien. Athlète japonais. Gentil si tu veux.”

 

“Promis : «Je m’entraine avec Hanyu depuis quelque temps, c’est un athlète parfait quand il n’envoie pas sa peluche dans la figure de ses adversaires». Bien ?”

 

“Je vais _korosu_ toi”, menaçai-je sombrement. “Comme ça pas de problèmes avec JSF.”

 

“Non Yuzu, tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton mari aussi tôt après le mariage”, gémit-il sans aucune culpabilité.

 

Si Nam n’était pas entré à ce moment là, l’Espagne aurait perdu son seul espoir pour le patinage ; ça aurait été bien triste...

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Je comprenais, jusqu’à un certain point, l’inquiétude de ma fédération. Ils ne connaissaient pas Javi, ils savaient seulement que c’était un patineur qui pouvait me battre en compétition, qui appartenait à un autre pays, une autre fédération, et qui voyait toutes mes préparations de très près. Trop près, apparemment.

 

Je le comprenais, parce que je n’étais pas idiot et que je savais que Javi était une espèce rare, un spécimen unique en son genre qui ne pouvait pas imaginer ni concevoir de battre quelqu’un déloyalement. Quand Brian me parlait et que Javi trouvait que ça devenait trop précis ou trop stratégique, il partait de lui-même faire autre chose ou voir Tracy pour ne pas entendre. Je n’avais même pas besoin de lui demander, il le faisait naturellement parce qu'il considérait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire !

Je ne me considérais pas comme un tricheur mais quand on avait tout l’étalage des techniques, préparations, stratégies et points faibles de son adversaire devant les yeux, ce n’était pas facile de les fermer et d’aller voir ailleurs… Ceci dit Brian était très correct et faisait toujours attention à ce que notre proximité n’avantage ou ne désavantage pas l’un d'entre nous : il mettait un point d’honneur à nous traiter avec égalité et sans favoritisme. Ça nous aidait énormément.

 

Le problème c’était que ma fédération ne voyait pas tout ça, donc forcément la situation ne leur semblait pas vraiment bonne… Surtout que d’habitude des adversaires directs ne se faisaient pas des câlins, pas dans notre sport (je ne savais pas pour les autres disciplines, je ne m'étais pas renseigné), certainement pas pendant les compétitions. Ce n’est pas que les patineurs se guettaient tous avec un couteau prêt à taillader le premier qui passerait à portée : l’ambiance était plutôt bonne et je m’entendais bien avec quelques autres patineurs. On pouvait discuter et rire pendant les galas, apprécier les ices shows, mais jamais au grand jamais on ne parlait pendant les échauffements, ou jamais on ne partageait de stratégies les uns avec les autres (idée aberrante). On s’entendait, simplement.

« Les patins sont des armes après tout » : c’était ce qu’on entendait communément dans notre milieu.

Plusieurs fois, en voyant à quel point la relation entre Javi et moi arrivait à conserver cet équilibre agréable et à quel point elle détonnait par rapport à notre environnement, je m’étais demandé si nous ne vivions pas dans notre petite bulle utopique d’amitié à paillettes pendant que la guerre faisait rage à l’extérieur... Ça crevait les yeux que nous étions différents dans notre façon d’interagir, mais est-ce que ce n’était pas normal sachant qu’on se voyait quasi quotidiennement ? Ça ne m’empêchait pas pour autant de considérer Javi comme un rival et un étranger, loin de là. D’ailleurs quand j’étais arrivé au Club au tout début, je ne lui faisais pas confiance du tout mais à force de le côtoyer, je n’avais simplement pas pu rester froid et suspicieux… Javi, ce spécimen rare, était gentil et il souriait tout le temps à tout le monde sans se soucier de savoir s’il allait devoir les combattre quelques minutes plus tard sur la glace. Et peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être », que le fait qu’il me regarde toujours pendant nos entraînements me plaisait aussi. Ce n’était pas de l’espionnage, il n’allait pas se cacher derrière un pilier avec des jumelles et un bloc note, il m’observait simplement avec admiration, parfois envie, et souvent avec défi. J’aimais ça, ça me donnait un adversaire concret, un but concret, présent à chaque instant, et ça me donnait l’impression d’être important et doué grâce à son respect et son admiration, surtout quand il venait me complimenter sur un saut ou un élément : ça m’encourageait à progresser.

Mais comment expliquer ça à ma fédération ?

Impossible.

 

~~~~~

 

“ _Je comprends bien_ ”, grinçai-je en me massant l’arête du nez. “ _C’est un malentendu, le mot « épouse » n’a pas la même connotation en espagnol...... Oui, je sais que c’était une interview en anglais mais je veux dire que c’était juste une expression ; inutile de voir plus profond... Fernandez senshu n’est pas très rodé aux interviews et parfois il dit des choses sans réfléchir...... Mais je n’en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas son manager en communication !...... Non, inutile d’appeler sa fédération, elle n’existe même pas et n’a certainement pas de conseiller communication....... Non, je ne veux pas d’action en justice ! Je vous l’ai déjà dit !...... Non, je n’ai pas changé d’avis..... Oui, je lui en parlerai..... Oui, ça ne se reproduira plus...._ ”

 

C’était toujours comme ça, avec pleins de raisons différentes mais qui ramenaient toujours au même : j’étais trop proche de Javi. Quand ce n’était pas une rumeur de couple, c’était qu’il était un athlète étranger qui ne devrait pas aussi près de moi. Des fois c’était les deux.

 

“ _Non, je ne veux pas le mener en justice pour diffamation.... Non, pas pour atteinte à l’image non plus_ ”, soupirai-je en priant pour que cet appel se termine au plus vite. “ _Je vous assure que ce n’était pas une insulte, je ne veux aucune intervention juridique d’aucune sorte contre Fernandez senshu....... Oui, je tiens compte de mon image..... Oui, je sais, je lui en parlerai.... Non, ça ne se reproduira plus..... Mais bien sûr qu’il a une petite amie- Non, je ne suis pas en couple avec lui voyons !_ ”

 

Je ne dirais pas que ça finissait par être une habitude mais presque. Je refusais tout, niais tout, trouvais des explications quand j’étais inspiré, brandissais mes résultats et mes médailles comme un crucifix pour faire reculer la ~~créature satanique~~ fédération, menaçais quand j’avais de quoi menacer et que la situation l’exigeait : c’était devenu un processus bien huilé. Et je n’en parlais jamais à Javi depuis le coup de « l’épouse », juste à Brian si c’était vraiment indispensable mais c’était rare.

 

“ _Oui j’ai bien reçu votre mail_ ”, soupirai-je en roulant silencieusement d’ennui sur mon lit. “ _En effet, ce sont des photos inédites mais je ne vois pas de problèmes..... Certes, nous sommes proches..... D’accord, très proches....... Mais non, il n’a pas la main sur mes hanches, sûrement sur mon dos..... Bien sûr que non, pas plus bas que les hanches enfin !...... Oui, je sais que ça a l’air bas sur la photo mais je suis sûr que c’était le dos..... Oui, absolument...... Non, nous n’avons pas tant de contacts que ça, je vous assure...... Non, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière photo...... C’est probablement un fan qui l’a retouché, ou un angle qui fait illusion...... Bien sûr que non, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je suis célibataire et que Fernandez senshu a une petite amie ?...... Oui, je sais que ces photos peuvent donner de mauvaises idées… Je n’y peux rien, je suis désolé.... Non ! Ce n’est pas la faute de Ja-Fernandez senshu..... Oui, je lui en parlerai, évidemment...... Toujours pas de plaintes en effet.... Certainement pas pour attouchements sexuels, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ?!...... Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas du harcèlement..... Non, pas une tentative d'intimidation non plus ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air intimidé ?!...... Bien sûr, je ferai attention…_ ”

 

~~~~~

 

"Dis Brian, si je te paye, est-ce que tu vireras Javi du Club ?"

 

Mon coach me regarda comme si je lui avais dit que je voulais devenir parachutiste professionnel.

 

"J'espère que tu t'es mal exprimé ou que je n'ai pas bien compris ta question, Yuzuru..."

 

"Pas moi", me rattrapai-je immédiatement. " Ma fédération. Si ma fédération te paye, te... te chante ?... te demande de virer Javi : tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Brian soupira de soulagement à ma reformulation et secoua négativement la tête.

 

"Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça."

 

Je me figeai et repassai sa phrase lentement pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

 

"N-non ?", balbutiai-je avec horreur. "Mais Brian, tu-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !"

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yuzuru ? Je ne comprends pas : tu veux que je vire Javi ?"

 

"Non !", m'écriai-je immédiatement. "Tu ne peux pas virer Javi, même si fédération fait n'importe quoi !"

 

"Donc où est le problème ?", hésita-t-il d'un air perdu.

 

"Tu as dit « non » !", accusai-je. "J'ai demandé : tu ne vas pas virer Javi-"

 

"Eh bien je n'allais pas te répondre oui !", s'exclama-t-il.

 

Je ne comprenais plus rien,  _yes_ voulait forcément dire oui,  _no_ ne pouvait pas dire autre chose que non... Ou alors il y avait un synonyme ? Mais pourquoi ?

 

"Mais... si... Brian, si tu ne veux pas virer Javi pourquoi tu dis non ?...."

 

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais je vais essayer d'être clair", reprit-il lentement. "Peu importe ce que ta fédération dira ou fera, je ne renverrai pas Javi. Est-ce que tu es rassuré ?"

 

"Oui", soupirai-je.

 

J'hésitai un instant avant de reprendre avec prudence.

 

"Oui : je suis rassuré."

 

"Cette fois j'avais compris", sourit-il. "Par contre je ne comprends pas tu voulais que je réponde « non » à ta question..."

 

"Tu ne vas pas virer Javi : tu dois répondre « oui, je ne vire pas »."

 

Ça me paraissait évident...

 

"Oh, je comprends mieux ! C'est pour ça ! On ne fait pas la même chose ici", rit-il.

 

Comment ça « on ne faisait pas la même chose » ? Ils n'inversaient quand même pas le oui-non au Canada ?! Ça n'aurait aucun sens !

 

"Tu dis non pour oui ?!"

 

"Tu me poses une question, si je te dis non veux dire que je ne ferai pas ce que tu as demandé..."

 

"Si tu dis non quand je dis « tu ne fais pas quelque chose ?», ça veut dire que tu refuses de ne pas faire le quelque chose", contrai-je. "Comment tu pourrais confirmer avec négation avec une autre négation ?"

 

Brian réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

 

"Je te l'accorde : c'est plus logique. Cependant ici, dans le langage courant, on inverse."

 

Je lâchai un couinement plaintif : je n'allais pas survivre...

 

"Personnellement j'essayerai de me souvenir de ça", continua-t-il pour me rassurer. "Si un jour tu trouves ma réponse bizarre : demande moi de clarifier, d'accord ?"

 

"Umh... Non ?", hésitai-je.

 

"Pour les questions positives, on n'inverse pas le oui-non", précisa-t-il.

 

"Brian, si je te demande de me virer pour me renvoyer au Japon, si je paye, tu le feras ?", suppliai-je avec fatigue.

 

"Non : je ne le ferai pas.", s'amusa-t-il en m'observant étalé sur son bureau.

 

"Je vais mourir..."

 

"Mais non, mais non... Javi serait triste si tu partais, il t'en voudrait beaucoup."

 

Je répondis d'un grognement. Je sentais déjà le mal de tête arriver...

 

"Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé tout ça ? Tu as des problèmes avec ta fédération ?", demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

 

"Ils n'aiment pas trop Javi", grimaçai-je. "Quand ils se plaignent à moi je dis non facilement mais si ils demandent à toi..."

 

"Ne t'en fais pas : je ne laisserai jamais une fédération interférer avec la carrière de mes élèves."

 

"Merci Brian", souris-je.

 

"C'est normal", acquiesça-t-il simplement.

 

"Tu crois qu'on s’entraînera toujours ensemble avec Javi ? Jusqu'à la fin ?"

 

"Ça, je n'en sais absolument rien Yuzuru", sourit-il calmement. "Je ne vous en empêcherai pas mais c'est à vous de décider ce que vous deviendrez." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de Contact, nous sommes donc juste avant la période de Sotchi. La suite s'enchainera dans mon prochain livre, qui sera à priori l'avant dernier de ma série : je suppose que vous connaissez le concept de trilogie... J'ai découpé l'histoire pour gagner en légèreté (ne pas avoir un seul livre à 200 chapitres...), j'espère que la suite vous plaira !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, commenté/encouragé,  
> A bientôt !


End file.
